Heartbreak
by 123me
Summary: All relationships have problems, can unwanted faces from the past make those problems worse. COMPLETE
1. First day back

Heartbreak

Notes: This fan fiction will not all be happy; don't be fooled by the start.

Truthfully I have no idea how long this will be, as long as I have the inspiration to write I will update.

It's a Troyella/Chaylor story, although I may change that as I go along and bring in fresh ideas, if I am going to add or change anything I will post an authors note.

It is set when they go back to East High after the summer in HSM2.

POV's and Flashbacks will be used.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own High School Musical or any of the Characters in it. I also do not own any brand names or other TV shows and films I may mention.

The bell rang loudly through the hallways of East High School as the last few stragglers made their way to homeroom. Today was the first day back after the perfect summer break; some were excited to be back in the familiar surroundings of school, others were less enthusiastic.

"People, this is homeroom, not your personal chat time, you've had 3 months to chat, now is a time to learn" Ms. Darbus shouted at her class.

She waited a few moments for the class to become quiet.

"Right, I hope you all had a good summer…" she began; she didn't notice that nobody was really listening.

Troy Bolton sat smiling at his girlfriend Gabriella, she was smiling back, after an eventful summer they both had mixed feelings about being back at school.

Chad Danforth was staring at the clock, to him; homeroom was the worst part of the day.

Sharpay Evans was too busy watching herself in a mirror to listen to their teacher's speech, her brother Ryan was staring out of the window, clearly daydreaming.

Taylor Mckessie was nowhere to be seen, a fact that Chad had noticed but decided not to let bother him, everyone's entitled to be late on the first day.

"… year is an important one because…" Ms. Darbus was saying.

After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang out again, signalling the end of what Chad would call pure torture.

Everyone quickly fled the stuffy classroom and went into the hall.

"Anyone seen Taylor?" Chad finally asked when he had assembled with his friends.

"I saw her this morning, she said she wouldn't be in homeroom, she didn't say why though" Gabriella answered.

"Not worried are you Chad?" Troy asked jokily.

"Oh, No, not really" Chad covered.

"It's obvious you are" Zeke pointed out. "If you weren't you wouldn't have asked"

"I think it's sweet that he worries" Gabriella smiled.

"It's more sickly, he's like a …" Troy began but stopped at seeing Gabriella's glare.

"She's got you trained Troy" Jason laughed after Troy's abrupt stop.

"She has not got me trained" Troy argued.

"Who's got who trained?" Taylor asked coming up behind them.

"Taylor!" Chad exclaimed, hugging her.

"Chad was worried about you and Gabi's got Troy trained" Zeke filled her in.

"Awwww, you were worried about me?" Taylor questioned Chad.

"I was not worried, and we're gonna be late for class" Chad changed the subject.

"I'm not, my first class is right there" Gabriella said point across the half-empty corridor.

"Mine's down the hall, I should go" Taylor said leaving, she was glad nobody had asked where she had been.

"Mine's not that far, I can chat for a while" Troy decided.

"Go to class Troy" Gabriella ordered.

"I was just going, meet me in the cafeteria, free period" Troy told her.

Gabriella nodded as she turned and entered her class, Troy, sensing she was watching him, left too.

Chad, Zeke and Jason soon parted ways without much chat, Chad was still embarrassed over the whole Taylor thing, the other 2 had near forgotten that, after all, it wasn't as funny as Gabriella having Troy trained, and he's just unknowingly proved it again.

Troy entered his Math class to see Sharpay and a few other students already seated.

"Hey Troy, come sit" Sharpay smiled as she saw Troy and gestured to one of the empty seats next to her.

Troy's POV

What do I do? After all the trouble she caused this summer, do I sit with her? I could sit anywhere, but I can't blank her, she knows I heard her, Damn why did I look at her.

"Er, sure" I said taking one of the seats next to her.

It'll be ok; Gabriella can't be that mad at Sharpay anymore, she can't get mad with me for just sitting with her, no she'll be fine with it.

No ones POV

"As you have had a long enough break I am setting you a report on the life of William Shakespeare, 1000 words by next week" Mrs. Cook told her English class.

Gabriella sighed; Mrs. Cook had set a lot of Shakespeare work before the summer, and she got them to read Much Ado About Nothing over the break, how long was this Shakespeare buzz going to last.


	2. Big Trouble

_**Recap**_

_What do I do? After all the trouble she caused this summer, do I sit with her? I could sit anywhere, but I can't blank her, she knows I heard her, Damn why did I look at her._

_"Er, sure" I said taking one of the seats next to her._

_It'll be ok; Gabriella can't be that mad at Sharpay anymore, she can't get mad with me for just sitting with her, no she'll be fine with it._

**_End recap_**

* * *

Gabriella had decided to stop by her locker before meeting Troy, she didn't want to carry various books around and she had to get her Biology homework anyway. 

"Gabriella" Sharpay smiled, making her squirm uncomfortably.

"What do you want Sharpay?" She asked.

"I think we should make an effort to get along, for Troy" Sharpay answered.

"For Troy?" Gabriella repeated. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"We're in the same Math class, we sit together" Sharpay explained.

"It's just a class Sharpay" Gabriella pointed out.

"A class that his company makes better" Sharpay grinned, almost spitefully.

"His company?" Gabriella copied.

"Yes, sitting together is so fun, he's such a good laugh, his hair smells good too" Sharpay giggled.

"You smell his hair in class?" Gabriella asked, Sharpay's story was becoming farfetched.

"Yeah, when we were discussing the equations, and believe me there was lot's of discussion over those equations" Sharpay continued.

Gabriella stared at her; Sharpay's face didn't show her it was a lie.

"Oh, and I think you should know, he tried to kiss me, I didn't let him of course, I wouldn't do that to you, just though you should know" Sharpay said as she flounced off.

**Gabriella's POV**

I stood on the spot thinking about what Sharpay had just told me, she had shown no sign of lying, she normally did, Would Troy really do that to me? I was meeting him already, God I can't face him right now.

**No one's POV**

Troy stood just inside the cafeteria waiting for Gabriella. Once again he glanced at his watch, she was late, she's never late. He waited another few minutes before heading off to look for her.

**Troy's POV**

I walked through the cafeteria doors and out into the hallway, Taylor was walking towards me, probably to get something to eat before her next class.

"You seen Gabi?" I asked as she walked past me.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah, just now, she was heading outside, seemed upset, made me wonder, what did you do?" Taylor explained, and then asked.

"I didn't do anything, she was meant to meet me and didn't show" I answered, now worried.

"She only gets that upset over you Troy" Taylor pointed out as she carried on walking.

That was it, I began to run, heading for the doors, I burst through them glancing around.

I saw her sitting on a bench off to the right, she was reading, her dark hair hanging around her face, I began to make my way over her.

"Hey" I said when I reached her. " You were meant to meet me"

She looked up at me; I could see the anger burning in her eyes.


	3. Nothing happened

Recap 

"_Hey" I said when I reached her. " You were meant to meet me"_

_She looked up at me; I could see the anger burning in her eyes._

End recap Troy's POV 

"Gabi?" I asked when she didn't speak.

"Enjoy your first class did you?" Gabriella snapped back at me.

"It was ok, why?" I asked her.

"How's Sharpay?" She asked, alerting me to the problem.

"What's she said?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Gabriella asked almost spitefully.

"Gabi, I'm asking you, what did she say?" I repeated again.

"She told me all about first period that's all" Gabriella all but shouted.

"What, that I sat with her?" I questioned.

"And the rest" Came her answer.

"That's all that happened, look whatever she's told you is a lie," I explained almost desperately, while sitting down next to her.

"Why would she go out of her way to lie to me?" Gabriella asked

"To mess with us, you know what she's like" I said, wrapping my arm around her, I was glad that she didn't try and throw my arm off.

"So, nothing happened?" She asked.

"Nothing happened" I confirmed.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was so sure she was telling the truth, there were no signs of lying, there are nearly always signs, I'm such an idiot.

"I'm sorry I believed her, if just for a while" I apologised.

"It's ok, it's not your fault it's her" Troy said while standing up.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up after him, he began to lead me back towards the doors.

**No one's POV**

As Troy led Gabriella into the half-packed hallway, Sharpay and Ryan turned out of a classroom.

"Leave it Gabi" Troy warned Gabriella when he saw her staring at Sharpay.

He tightened his grip of her hand, hoping that would be enough to restrain her, but it wasn't, she let go of his hand and headed straight for the blonde drama queen.

"Hey Gabi" Ryan said as she approached.

"What was the point Sharpay?" Gabriella asked when she reached them.

"The point in what?" Sharpay questioned, trying to sound innocent.

"I'm not in the mood for your mind games right now, why did you lie?" Gabriella ordered loudly, as Troy seemed to decide to follow her.

"Oh, you mean what I said this morning, I wasn't lying, that was the truth" Sharpay assured.

"Drop the act Sharpay, Troy said it's a lie and I believe him" Gabriella replied.

"Then you need to be careful who you believe," Sharpay answered as she turned and walked off.

It was only now that Gabriella noticed the attention their disagreement had caused; most of the people in the hall were now busying themselves, trying to make it seem like they hadn't been watching the confrontation.

"She been causing trouble again?" Ryan asked as Troy took Gabriella's hand in his once again.

"Yeh" Troy said to Ryan, "Gabi I told you to leave it"

"I just couldn't Troy, she tried to split us up again" Gabriella sighed.

"But she didn't, that's the important thing" Troy pulled her into a hug, "And I'll never let her"


	4. Taylor's Mom

Taylor and Chad walked up the path towards her house.

"What time are we meeting the others?" Chad asked her as they reached the door.

"4.30, I told you that 5 minutes ago" Taylor answered, slightly annoyed as she opened the door and they walked in.

"I don't have a photographic memory like you" Chad tried pointing out.

"I'm not sure you have any memory at all when it comes to anything except basketball" Taylor answered, unsure why she was becoming angry at the same goofiness she had once loved about him.

"You know, I resent that" Chad joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"As far as I can see, it's the truth" Taylor replied.

"Right and what time is it now?" Chad hassled.

"3.50, I told you that 2 minutes ago, Can't you just get a watch" Taylor snapped.

"Hey, hey, what's up with you, you've been acting strange all day" Chad questioned.

"Oh, nothing, I'm sorry" Taylor apologised.

Chad made a mental note to mention this to Gabriella; the two girls could read eachother so easily, if anyone could get whatever it was out of Taylor, it was Gabriella.

"Doesn't sound like nothing" Chad answered.

"Hi Mom" Taylor said as they entered the kitchen.

"How was school sweetie?" Her mom, Andrea asked.

"It was good" Taylor told her. "We're meeting the other's later, I'll probably get something to eat while we're out"

"Ok, be back by 10 though, and make sure your homework's done" Andrea said, turning round to face the pair.

"Mom, it was the first day back, I didn't get any, which is weird, I thought I would" Taylor answered.

"Well, enjoy why you can, both of you, we all know it won't last" Andrea smiled.

"Yeah, wish it would last though" Chad spoke.

"And how would that be good for your education?" Taylor asked.

"It wouldn't, but it would be great for my social life" Chad answered cheekily.

Taylor shook her head, but couldn't help but smile, maybe she had nothing to worry about after all.

"Where's Dad?" Taylor decided to ask.

"Work, says Alicia's been giving him trouble again" Andrea explained.

"Why'd she want to work with dad anyway?" Taylor asked

"I'd hate to work with my dad" Chad put in.

"She said it was for the money," Andrea answered.

"Well, I'm surprised she hasn't been fired yet" Taylor exclaimed "if she's always causing trouble"

"Taylor, you should be supporting your sister" Andrea informed her youngest daughter.

"She never supports me," Taylor pointed out, making Chad laugh.

Taylor glanced at her watch.

"Well we'd better go, we're meeting the others in half an hour" Taylor said as she hurried Chad out.

"Er, Bye Mrs Mckessie" He called before Taylor closed the front door behind them.

20 minutes later nearly the whole group had assembled at the park.

"How about a two on two game?" Chad asked a distracted Troy.

Troy shook his head; he couldn't concentrate on a game right now.

"Is Gabriella coming?" Kelsi asked.

"She said something about a Shakespeare essay and she'd try and get here" Troy answered.

In truth Gabriella had been acting strange since the confrontation with Sharpay earlier that day, he was worried about her, she always used homework as an excuse to be alone when she's upset.


	5. What we Know

Sharpay watched the group of friends chatting and laughing, she regretted what she had said to Gabriella that day, they would all know what had happened by now, news travels fast in east high, she had no doubt they'd all be on Gabriella's side, but they didn't understand, Gabriella had to know, he was cheating, just because it wasn't with her, didn't mean he should get away with it, she only said it was her to try and make it sound believable, but she knew what she saw, she'd have to let Gabriella know one way or another, but she couldn't go straight to her anymore, Gabriella would never believe her, that's why she'd spoken to Taylor, proven it to the trusting girl's best friend.

Taylor looked up and saw Sharpay watching them.

"Er, Guys, I'll be right back, we need sugar" she said getting up and walking towards the candy shop opposite the park on the other side of the street.

Sharpay took the hint and carefully followed her, making sure the others didn't notice.

**Taylor's POV**

"I can't believe he's sitting there, like he's done nothing wrong, acting like he's worried about her" I said when Sharpay reached me.

"That doesn't matter, how do we tell her?" I was asked.

"We don't, I do, she won't believe it if she knows I got it from you" I answered.

I was shocked that I believed her, but I'd seen it all.

_Flashback (no ones POV) _

_"He's down there with some girl" Sharpay told Taylor._

_"Really" Taylor sighed, not believing a word, she had after all, just told Gabriella that Troy had been trying to cheat with **her**, Gabi had explained it all to her after confronting Sharpay._

_"Yes, come on, I'll show you" Sharpay said, leading Taylor towards the gym._

_She opened the door a crack._

_"See" she whispered as Taylor looked in._

_"Who is she?" Taylor asked, seeing Troy getting very cosy with some blonde girl._

_"Some new girl I think" Sharpay answered._

_"I'll kill him, I swear I will" Taylor replied angrily._

_"Tell Gabi, if he cares, that will kill him" Sharpay answered._

_"I'll tell her Shar, but first I need proof" Taylor said as she got out her cell phone and took a picture of the cosy pair. "Come on let's go, if he see's us he'll try and stop us telling her and we can't deny what we know"_

_End Flashback_

**Taylor's POV**

"When are you gonna tell her?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm gonna go to her place tonight, I'll show her the picture then" I answered, picking up a few bags of candy.

I walked up to the counter to pay.

"I just hope Chad doesn't think too much of me being like this, but it makes you think when someone like Troy screws up," I pondered.

"Chad wouldn't do that Tay, he's not Troy, he'll kill Troy for this when he finds out" Sharpay tried to tell me.

"Things between me and Chad have been a little strained recently, he'll stick up for Troy I know he will, and I don't think we'll be able to make it past that" I explained.

"Tay you've got to trust he'll do the right thing and that you will make it past this" Sharpay smiled.

"I know, but Gabi and Troy won't make it past this, after she knows, I'm going to have to keep him away from her" I sighed.

"That won't be easy" Sharpay admitted. "But Ryan and I will help"

"Thanks" I said. "We should probably leave separately, one of the other's might be watching"

Sharpay nodded as I left the shop.

**No one's POV**

As Taylor left the shop she saw Chad walking towards her.

"What took you so long?" He asked, putting his arm around her as he reached her.

"You know me and candy, it has to be perfect" Taylor tried to cover.

" Tay spill" Chad said, not believing a word.

"You'll know all tomorrow, maybe tonight, depends on what Gabi says," Taylor answered, beginning to walk ahead of him.

"Is that some kinda riddle?" He asked.

"No, but you'll find out, I can't tell you right now, it could jeopardise it" Taylor explained.

She turned back to see Sharpay exit the shop but quickly turned back round, hoping Chad hadn't noticed.

"Everyone's been waiting for these you know" Chad said gesturing to the candy.

Taylor was surprised that he had dropped the issue so quickly.

"Well here they are" Taylor smiled as her cell phone rang.

"Hey" Taylor said as she answered her phone.

"Taylor, it's Gabi," Said the voice on the end of the phone.

"One sec" She said into the phone. "Chad, could you take these to the others?" she said handing him the bags of candy.

Chad took the bags and nodded.

"Hey Gabi" Taylor spoke down the phone.

"Where are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Still at the park, you gonna come?" Taylor asked.

"No, just checking that your still coming over later" Gabriella explained.

"Of Course I am, I'll come now if you like" Taylor replied.

"Could you, it's kinda lonely here, my Mom's gone out" Gabriella answered.

"I'm on my way, we're not that far, I'll just go tell the others im going" Taylor said to her friend.

"Just you though, I have homework to concentrate on" Gabriella answered.

"Deal, these guys are kinda annoying me now anyway, and if they ask, I did not say that" Taylor giggled.

"Ok, hurry, bye" Gabriella said, hanging up.

Taylor made her way over to the others.

"Hey guys, that was Gabi, I'm going over hers" Taylor told the group.

"Great, I'll come to" Troy replied, starting to get up.

"No troy, Gabi was specific, she said just me" Taylor explained.

"Well, is she ok?" He asked.

"She sounded fine, just said she's lonely, but we can't all go because you guys would distract her from her homework" Taylor answered.

"Well, can't I go instead of you" Troy asked.

"No, she asked for me and only me, and last time I checked, I was the only me here" Came Taylor's answer as she walked off.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey Taylor" I said, answering the door, 15 minutes after I called her.

I was glad to see the others hadn't tagged along

"Hi, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, it was just too quiet here, you know" I answered.

"Yeah" Taylor smiled meekly.

"Tay, what is it, and don't say nothing I know you too well" I asked.

"Gabi…"Taylor began.

"Go on" I prompted when she stopped.

"Gabi I have to tell you something" Taylor continued.

"Tell me something?" I questioned

"Show really, and your not gonna like it" Taylor explained.

* * *

**There you go, a nice long update to keep you going for a few hours, yes I'm on an updating roll.**

**Hope you like the small cliffhanger.**


	6. Telling

**Disclaimer: I do not own the slippers I am wearing, they are my mom's also I do not own Taylor's point of view, the HSM writers and producers own that, I don't own the computer, that's my dad's, the cat however, I do own, my mommy got him for me. Oh yeah, I don't own the word disclaimer, or the characters in this update, I do own the cola I have been drinking and the marshmallows and chocolate I have been eating but I do not own the brands of the food and drinks, but my friend has just pointed out that I own the fingers I am typing with. **

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

She's my best friend, should I really hurt her like this, maybe I'm wrong, damn I can't be, I know what I saw, I can't believe Sharpay was right.

"Tay, spit it out" Gabriella encouraged me.

"I don't know how to say this," I answered.

"Then just say it, once it's out it'll be easier" Gabriella pointed out.

"Well, it's Troy" I started.

"What, is he ok? Is he hurt?" Gabriella interrupted.

"Not exactly, Gabi, he's cheating on you" I finally said.

"You got that off Sharpay, right, it's all a joke, one of her sick lies, how much is she paying you" Gabriella pointed out.

"Gabi I'm sorry, but I saw him, it's true, I have proof," I told her gently while getting out my phone.

"He wouldn't" Gabriella said firmly as she took my phone and looked at the picture I had brought up on the screen.

* * *

**A/N: Oh look at the time, it's almost 4am, I'm going to have to go……………….. And drink more cola, maybe eat some marshmallows, I have chocolate too, and don't be too loud with your very quick reading, you might wake my cat up, it took me and my friend ages to get him to sleep.**

**I will update tomorrow, as soon as I get up, I will have my friends help, so I won't own all of tomorrow's first update, wait that should be in the disclaimer, so should the fact that she sorta helped me with this very short update, because we are having a party, a pre back-to-school (scary thought, going back) sleepover, and she does not own the computer chair she keeps falling off of. Oh yeah, sadly we do not own the school; it would be so much better if we did. My friend does however own the crew we made on Puzzle Pirates today.**

**Ok that is all now Disclaimer 2.**

**Anyways I should go, because there is a picture of my brother near the comp and his ginger hair is scaring me.**


	7. Who is she?, Part 1

Wooooo update time 

Gabriella had no reaction and Taylor was shocked, suddenly, Gabriella pulled out a knife and stabbed Taylor, the Chad killed Gabriella, and Troy killed Chad, and Ryan killed Troy for killing Chad, and Sharpay killed Ryan, and Sharpay and Ryan's mom killed Sharpay because Ryan is her favourite, then their dad kills their mom because Sharpay was his favourite child and he's in love with Kelsi's mom, then Kelsi kills him because she doesn't want him with her mom, and Kelsi's mom kills her, then Jason kills Kelsi's mom, then Zeke kills Jason cos he secretly loved Kelsi's mom, then Ms Darbus kills Zeke and the surviving members of her class so she could quit work, but then the principal kills her and introduces a 12 year old called Lolo Lemon as her replacement and now I have to end it as everyone except Lolo, the principal and Troys "friend" are dead.

The End (or is it, the sequel: Back from the dead, is coming soon) 

Muahahahaha

* * *

Lol jokes, I'm still a bit hyper from the cola and chocolate and my friend has just informed me that I'm evil, haha I read it to her down the phone.

Disclaimer for fake update: I own nothing except Lolo Lemon and my fingers.

Here's the actual update.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I couldn't believe the sight on the screen in front of me, I checked the date in the corner aswell, today's date, it was true, and after what happened with Sharpay aswell, why would he do this?

"Gabi, you ok?" Taylor asked

"I'll be fine, does he know you know?" I asked.

"No" came the answer I was hoping.

"So that means he doesn't know you were going to tell me," I replied.

Taylor shook her head "What you thinking?"

"I'm gonna mess with his head, if he can do that, then I can end it by text without an explanation" I planned.

**No one's POV**

Taylor was shocked by Gabriella's strange reaction, but she wasn't exactly going to say, it was better than dealing with all the tears anyway.

She followed Gabriella into the lounge and watched her pick up her phone.

"How's this?" Gabriella asked handing her phone to Taylor.

"You sure about this?" She asked reading the message that read 'it's over, don't call, don't text, don't come round'.

Gabriella nodded as she took the phone and sent the message to Troy.

**Troy's POV**

"TROY, YOU GOT A TEXT" Kelsi yelled across at me.

The others had finally convinced me to play a two-on-two game.

"Who's it from?" I questioned as we paused the game.

"Gabriella" she answered.

I had been waiting to hear from her since Taylor left, I knew she'd ring or text to give me a reason for why she didn't want me there. I ran over and picked up my phone.

I stood in silent shock for a minute after a read the message.

"Hey, Troy, you still playing?" I heard Zeke ask.

I shook my head no

"I gotta go," I said breaking into a run.

**No one's POV**

As soon as he arrived Troy hammered on Gabriella's front door.

"I thought I told you not to come," she shouted through an upstairs window.

"Gabi' what's this about, tell me what's wrong" He pleaded.

"Just leave" Gabriella told him.

"I'm not going anywhere, let me in" he answered, trying to stay calm.

Gabriella shook her head and pulled back, closing the window.

"GABRIELLA" he shouted at the house.

Troy sighed and sat down, leaning his back against the wall of the house. There was no way he was going to leave.

Troy looked up at the sound of a window opening again. He stood to see Gabriella and Taylor both looking down on him.

"Who is she?" Gabriella said in a voice so small he could barely hear her.

"Who is who?" he answered softly,

"You know who, I saw you, I took a picture, don't deny it Troy, just tell us who she is," Taylor snapped.


	8. Who is she?, Part 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own High School Musical, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction, I do own the character of Sarah Sharpe.**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Who is she?" Gabriella said in a voice so small he could barely hear her._

"_Who is who?" he answered softly,_

"_You know who, I saw you, I took a picture, don't deny it Troy, just tell us who she is," Taylor snapped._

_**End Recap**_

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Taylor, I don't know what you're talking about" Troy said, confused.

"Your little blonde friend" Taylor remarked.

"My… Wait, how do you know about her?" He asked, looking to Gabriella, who was now in tears.

"I saw you" Taylor answered.

"Gabi, it's not what it looks like, she's just a friend, Sarah is just a friend" Troy pleaded.

"If she was a friend you would have told me about her, or told the others about her and they would have mentioned it" Gabriella sobbed.

"We called them, they knew nothing about Sarah" Taylor told him, shuddering when saying the name.

"Look, I'll tell you about Sarah, Gabi, I'll tell you everything now" Troy begged.

"Only because you were caught" Gabriella called to him, closing the window again.

He leaned on the wall again, he wouldn't leave, couldn't leave till he sorted this out, even if it meant staying out there all night he would, even if he did have to tell Gabriella the truth about Sarah.

He didn't know how long he had been there when Gabriella's mom returned home.

"Hey Troy" she said, getting out of her car. "Gabi not answering?"

"Hey Maria" he said, using her first name as she had always asked him to." No she's not answering"

"Well she's there," she told him, thinking he didn't know.

"I know, we had a fight, she won't talk to me," He explained.

"And you came all the way over here just to sort it out, sweet boy" Maria smiled at him.

"Can you help me take these bags in, then you can talk to her," She said.

Troy nodded and picked up the bags as she unlocked the door.

"GABI, TROY'S HERE," Maria shouted through the house as Troy put the bags on the kitchen counter and headed back into the hall.

"I'm sorry Troy, Gabriella is unavailable at the moment, don't try again later" Taylor said appearing at the top of the stairs, emphasising the word don't.

"Very mature Taylor," he answered.

"So cheating on your girlfriend makes you mature does it?" She asked spitefully.

"I didn't cheat on her" Troy insisted.

"If you didn't cheat then who was she?" Gabriella asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"I'll tell you, but not Taylor" Troy told her.

"I'm not going…"Taylor began.

"Only Gabi" Troy interrupted.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Taylor" Gabriella said walking down the stairs.

Taylor followed her and they made their way into the lounge.

"You want to know the truth about her" Troy stated as he reached them, he didn't take his eyes off of Gabriella.

Both girls nodded.

"I didn't tell anyone because it's embarrassing…" He began.

"Cut to the chase Troy, we don't have all day," Taylor said to him.

"I didn't cheat on you," He said, looking directly at Gabriella. "Sarah Sharpe is my tutor"

"Tutor" Gabriella repeated.

Troy nodded as he walked towards her.

"Why do you need a tutor?" Gabriella asked.

"I was flunking Math, I was about to get kicked off the team," he explained.

"Ok then, I'm gonna go see what your mom's doing" Taylor giggled as she left the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella asked, obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have, she's been helping me over summer, we had a test the first lesson back, I hugged her because I passed" He apologised.

"I could of helped you" Gabriella pointed out, sitting down.

Troy sat next to her.

"I know you could of" He said, putting his arm around her and hugging her to him, she pulled away.

"How could you know you passed if the test was today?" She asked.

"Gabi, I swear that is the truth, I had Math twice today" He promised.

"I believe you" She sighed, standing up.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"You couldn't trust me enough to tell me, what do you think I was gonna do, tell Chad, Jason and Zeke so they could make fun of you, for god sake Troy if you were gonna get kicked of the team they'd know your flunking something" Gabriella fumed.

"Baby, calm down" Troy tried to comfort her, but she was on a roll.

"Admit it, you didn't trust me enough to tell me that, you thought I'd laugh, you don't know me at all" She continued.

He pulled her down so she was sitting next to him, hugging her tighter to him this time, he was glad to find that after a few seconds she stopped resisting.

"Sweetie, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to ruin your summer thinking about it," He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"You should have told me," She pointed out.

"I know, but, this is the only part I would change about it, I would have told you this morning, so you knew what was happening, and it wouldn't ruin your summer, but it didn't seem that important then" He explained.


	9. I suppose i

**Troy's POV**

I sighed to myself, I had almost lost her again, twice in one day, and it hurt, it hurt more than anything, I have to tell her.

"I love you Gabi" I spoke, breaking the silence.

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked up at him; He was still holding me close.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I said I Love you," He repeated.

"You've never said that to me before" I smiled.

"I should of, I think I've felt it for a while" He told me.

"Say it again" I instructed.

"Why?" He asked me.

I gave him a puppy dog pout.

"I love you Gabriella Montez," He repeated.

"I win," I giggled.

"You win what?" He asked.

"You said it, I am victorious," I giggled.

"You always will be," He said to me, flashing his blue eyes over my face.

"I suppose I love you to" I answered, unable to stop my giggling as he kissed me.

"Eww, get a room you two" Taylor sighed as she entered the room.

"We had one until you came into it" Troy pointed out as they broke the kiss.

"That's rude, Troy," Taylor said in mock seriousness.

"I know, I gotta go now anyway, Dad want's me to practice" Troy said beginning to leave.

He turned back.

"I love you," He said to me.

"So I've heard,"I giggled in reply.

**Taylor's POV**

"Did he just say what I think he said?" I asked as soon as Troy left.

"Well that all depends on what you think he said" Gabriella giggled.

"I think he said he loves you," I said.

"Yep, he did say what you think he said" Gabriella sighed.

"So, you gonna tell me how this happened?" I asked.

I listened intently as she recalled the whole conversation to me from the point I had left the room,i wanted to know if i should still be mad at him, and really, his story made sense, he was disappearing for the odd hour over the break, Sharpay was wrong, I'll have to call her and tell her, I have to call the others before the kill him aswell, yeah I should do that.

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that, actually writing that bit made me gag, to fluffy, i almost deleted it. 


	10. I always get what i want

**Haha I just realised Taylor is in every chapter except 3 Ok so this recap is sickening, I have to put a flashback in this update, a drama-filled fluff free flashback, maybe a death, that'll lower the fluff factor, but Who to kill? Hmmmmmmmmm.**

_**Recap **_

_"I love you," He said to me._

_"So I've heard," I giggled in reply._

_**End recap**_

The week flew by and before any of the group knew it, it was Friday, Taylor and Kelsi were both staying the night at Gabriella's as a kind of celebration of getting through the first 5 days of school.

"So are you and Troy back on track now?" Taylor questioned, gaining Kelsi's attention.

"Yeah, kinda, I mean there's still the trust issue, but we can work on that" Gabriella answered.

"So you two gonna do any more musicals?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it" Gabriella answered truthfully.

"You should, you have great stage chemistry, and it might make your relationship stronger" Kelsi persuaded.

"What is with you guys, it's like your obsessed with my relationship, what next, your gonna ask how far we've gone?" Gabriella complained, she wanted to keep some of her relationship personal.

"Well, how far have you gone?" Taylor asked cheekily.

"Taylor!" Gabriella shrieked, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"That wasn't an answer," Kelsi pointed out.

"Why are you two so suddenly interested in me and Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Because we know constant relationship questions irritate you," Taylor admitted

"I knew it" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Taylor and Kelsi asked in unison.

"That you two are evil" Gabriella answered, starting a pillow fight.

* * *

Troy was shooting hoops in his garden; he didn't want to disturb Gabriella on her girl's night. It was 6pm and he was thinking of getting something to eat.

"Knock knock" Said a voice from his yard gate.

"Hey" He smiled at the girl standing there.

"You play good," She told him, beginning to walk towards the court.

"I have to, I'm team captain," he pointed out.

"A great team captain from what I hear" she smiled.

"Well, you should know" He sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I've seen you play, I also hear that your good at Math now" The girl giggled.

"Yeah, I had help with that though" he pointed out.

"I heard your tutor was really smart" The girl smiled.

"She was" he replied.

" I heard she was pretty too," the girl stated.

"I guess, kinda," he answered.

They were now standing so close Troy could feel her breath on his face.

"I hear she's a good kisser too," She informed him.

"I wouldn't know," he told her.

"Wanna find out" she exclaimed, pulling him towards her.

"OH MY GOD SARAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, pulling away.

"Don't tell me you don't want it, you were just full on flirting with me" Sarah remarked.

"I have a girlfriend, the one person in my life that I would die for, why would I wreck that for you" He pointed out.

"You mean that Montez girl, who says she has to be told?" Sarah giggled.

"She doesn't have to be told because nothing is ever going to happen between you and me, EVER" Troy was getting angry now. "I think you should leave"

"Alright, but I'll be back, I always get what I want and right now Troy Bolton I want you" Sarah smirked as she walked back through the gate.

Troy went inside and up to his room.

"I should have known she was like the others," he mumbled to himself, making a mental note to tell Gabriella about this, he wasn't going to risk her finding out from someone else, for all he knew, anyone could have seen Sarah's advance.

* * *

**Awwww no flashback, but Drama all the same. Sorry but I had to make you hate someone, seeing as you can't hate Sharpay anymore.**

**Next Time on Heartbreak (he he that makes it sound like a TV series): Will Troy tell Gabriella, or will Sarah get there first, Will Taylor and Kelsi ever stop irritating Gabriella, Is there another musical on the cards, Plus Chad's got a new hobby.**

**Comment Comment Comment**

**EVERYTHING IN THIS UPDATE WAS ME, I HAVE HAD NO COLA.**


	11. Personally informing

**A/N: after this updates won't be as frequent, I go back to school tomorrow, but I don't start till noon for some reason so I'll try and update tomorrow morning, might not be able to though, so don't hold your breath**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Wanna find out" she exclaimed, pulling him towards her._

"_OH MY GOD SARAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, pulling away._

_End recap_

* * *

Gabriella picked up her phone to answer it.

"Hey, one sec" She said. "Taylor, Kelsi, I'm on the phone stop throwing pillows at me"

"Sorry about that" she spoke down the phone.

"It's ok," said an unfamiliar female voice.

"Ok I may not know because I'm a bit crazy right now but who are you?" She asked

"This is Sarah, Troy gave me your number" came the voice from the other end of the phone.

"His tutor Sarah?" she questioned as the doorbell rang.

"Yeh, that's me" Sarah answered.

"GABI, DOOR" Her mom called up the stairs.

"Hey, do you mind talking to my friends for a sec, there's someone at the door" Gabi asked.

"No, not really, they seem cool" Sarah answered, she knew she had to gain Gabriella's trust

"Great" Gabriella said handing over the phone and running down stairs.

"Troy" she gasped running to the door and hugging him.

"Hey" he sighed.

"Troy what's wrong?" She asked.

"I have to tell you something, about Sarah" he explained.

"She called me, Taylor and Kelsi are speaking to her now, you never said you gave her my number" Gabriella smiled at him.

"I didn't give her your number" The smile turned into a frown.

"Gabriella, she tried to kiss me, I pushed her away and she said she always gets what she wants" he told her quickly.

"So she is a problem," Gabriella pointed out. "I was right"

"She's only a problem if we make her one" He replied, pulling her into a hug.

She didn't pull away but she was suddenly quiet.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes" She answered. "Thanks for telling me"

"Well secrets didn't work, honesty's got to," He said, causing her to smile.

"I love you Troy," She said.

"I love you too," He answered. "Hey, did you hear, Chad's taking guitar lessons"

"I did not know that" Gabriella giggled.

"Well I guess I should let you get back to the girls then" He said, temporarily releasing her from the hug, then pulling her closer again, kissing her forehead as he did so.

"Yeah you should," She laughed pulling away "Bye"

"Bye" he replied, walking out of the door.

She shut the door behind him and ran back upstairs, immediately grabbing her phone off of Taylor.

"That was Troy at the door, he told me what you did, and he didn't give you my number, and as much as I want to know how you got it, I'm not gonna ask, because it would mean talking to you longer" She said hanging up.

"Whoa, do I wanna know?" Taylor asked.

"No it's fine" Gabriella answered.

Taylor knew that Gabriella didn't want to pour her heart out and ruin the night, so she decided to drop it for now.

"Hey, Tay, did you know that Chad's taking guitar lessons?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Taylor answered in unison with Kelsi's "Really!"

* * *

**That's it for now, I know not really interesting, just a filler really but I have writers block tonight, probably because of the thought of having school tomorrow.**


	12. Problems and Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cup that is sitting on the desk right now, I do, however, own my school technology folio**

* * *

_Recap_

"_That was Troy at the door, he told me what you did, and he didn't give you my number, and as much as I want to know how you got it, I'm not gonna ask, because it would mean talking to you longer" She said hanging up._

"_Whoa, do I wanna know?" Taylor asked._

_End recap_

* * *

Despite being up half the night, Kelsi was up early the next morning. She was worried about Gabriella; her friend had been behaving off since she had ended the phone call with Sarah. It wasn't just Gabriella though, Taylor was acting strange too. They always confided in eachother so Kelsi was unsure whether she'd be able to get whatever it was out of them.

Taylor yawned and sat up, seeing Kelsi looking out of the window.

"Up so early?" She yawned after a few seconds.

Kelsi turned around startled, causing Taylor to giggle.

"Er, yeah, couldn't sleep" Kelsi answered.

"Took me a while to sleep too" Taylor told her truthfully.

Kelsi nodded, turning back to the window, "I guessed"

She didn't want to let on to Taylor that she knew something was up; she hated it when people thought she was prying.

"Can I ask you something?" Taylor finally spoke, glancing warily sideways at a sleeping Gabriella.

"Sure" Kelsi answered.

Taylor got up and walked over to the window.

"Do you really believe there's nothing going on between Troy and Sarah?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure, I don't know him well enough, none of us do, except Gabi, and maybe Chad, we just have to trust her judgement" Kelsi told her.

"I guess so, I just keep thinking that I'm missing something, I dunno, maybe it's my worries over my own relationship" Taylor spoke honestly aloud.

The sound of her voice caused Gabriella to wake up, but the two did not notice, Gabriella decided to stay silent.

**Gabriella's POV**

I lay there listening to the conversation taking place.

"What's wrong with you and Chad?" Kelsi asked Taylor.

"It's like we don't know anything about eachother, we don't even ask, it's like we don't want to know" Taylor told her.

"That's normal in new relationships" Kelsi tried explaining.

"But our relationship isn't new, we've been together a while longer than Troy and Gabriella and you know how well they know eachother" Taylor complained.

"Some couples find the whole getting to know process easier than others," Kelsi said.

I tried listening more, but them mentioning Troy and getting to know eachother brings back too much memories.

_Flashback (no one's POV)_

"_Hey" Troy said, smiling at Gabriella._

"_Hi" She giggled back; his face was a picture, his hair a mess with the same grin spread across his face._

"_What's so funny?" he asked._

"_You" She answered truthfully._

"_Care to explain?" he asked._

"_No" She giggled in answer._

"_Alright then" he answered._

"_What, that's it? No begging?" She questioned in mock dismay._

"_I don't beg, especially not you" he answered simply._

"_Oh you will, one day you will, it's only the first date, remember" she informed him._

_End flashback_

**Gabriella's POV**

I laughed at the memory, thinking it was silent.

"Morning Gabi" Taylor said, alerting me that it wasn't silent, still I didn't sit up.

"Is she even awake?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes, she's awake, didn't you hear her laugh, Hey Gabs, what were you laughing about?" Taylor asked.

"Just remembering something," I answered, deciding to admit I was indeed, awake.

Just then my phone rang, I immediately picked it up, knowing who it would be.

"Hello" I said down the phone.

"Your Wake up call, Miss Montez" The voice in the other end of the line said.

"You normally say Gabi, Miss Montez really does seem to put you in your place" I giggled.

"Gabi" The voice gasped.

"Hey what happened to Miss Montez?" I asked.

"She started being rude, so I decided to talk to Gabi instead" I was informed.

"Well maybe Gabi doesn't wanna talk to you" I laughed.

"And why would she not wanna talk to me?" asked the voice.

"The question is why would she talk to you?" I asked.

"Because she loves me, she told me so, now, odd and funny as this conversation is, can we revert back to our normal personalities?" I was asked.

"Ok Troy" I giggled.

"What you doing right now?" he asked.

"Talking to you," I answered.

"Ha ha, and after that?" he continued questioning.

"Talking to Taylor and Kelsi" I told him.

"And after that?" he repeated.

"I should talk to my mom sometime this morning" I laughed.

"Explains a lot, you never stop talking," he said.

* * *

**That's it for now, when i start getting tons of homework there will be less updates though.**


	13. Nasty Surprise

A/N: Say goodbye to the fluff, as of now the drama is gonna come flooding back

Recap 

"_Explains a lot, you never stop talking," he said._

End Recap 

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Gabriella asked her friends after hanging up.

"You honestly need to ask?" Taylor questioned.

"Not really" Gabriella answered, causing the other two to laugh.

"Well I'd like to come but I can't, I promised my aunt I'd watch my cousin today" Kelsi explained.

"Too bad, we could always ask Chad and Troy though" Taylor pointed out.

"You really think Chad and Troy will come shopping with us," Gabriella giggled.

"If they had a choice they wouldn't, but seeing as they don't they'll be there," Taylor said. "I need to talk to Chad anyway," she added quietly to herself.

"I'll call Troy now" Gabriella said picking up her phone and leaving the room.

Half an hour later Gabriella and Taylor were sitting in her kitchen, Kelsi had already left.

"So what are your plans girls?" Maria asked.

"Shopping" Gabriella, through mouthfuls of toast, informed her mother.

"You ok for money?" Maria asked.

Gabriella nodded as she finished eating.

"We're gonna go, bye mom" She said, running out of the kitchen, followed by Taylor.

Gabriella's POV 

After shopping, we all went back to my house, Troy and Chad moaning about all the shopping of course.

"Nice car" Chad suddenly exclaimed, causing me to look up.

There was an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway.

"Who's is it?" Taylor asked.

I shrugged and began to walk closer to Troy, something about the car gave me the creeps, it reminded me of something, I just didn't know what.

"Gabi, you ok?" Troy asked, putting his arm around me.

I nodded as I took out the house key and put it into the lock.

The door swung open and I immediately heard loud voices, not quite shouts, but still loud.

"MOM" I called throughout the house, grasping Troy's hand.

Chad closed the door behind us.

"Go upstairs Gabriella, don't ask questions just go," My mom ordered, walking into the hall.

She was followed by a tall man, a man I knew, a man I hated.

"Gabriella, cookie" He smiled when he saw me.

"Mom, what does he want?" I asked.

"I wanted to see my little cookie," he answered before my mom got a chance.

"Are you my mother?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Don't raise your voice at me Gabriella," he warned.

"Why not, not as if we're related or anything" I snapped, gripping Troy's hand tighter.

"Cookie, don't say that" he said softly.

"DON'T CALL ME COOKIE,"I yelled as two kids appeared behind him.

"So is that Gabriella," The girl said, pronouncing my name Gabreelleare.

"Looks like it" The boy answered.

I stood there staring at them, I could guess who they were, and it wasn't their fault, but I didn't want them here, near my mom, near my friends.

"Gabs?" Troy asked after a few seconds, I noticed his arm was now firmly round my waist, holding me up.

"I'm ok," I answered.

My mom was watching me, so was the man, the man who had no right to be here.

"Just GO Andrew," I told him.

"Since when did you call me Andrew?" he asked.

"Since you abandoned me, since you abandoned us, I was 5, how did you expect me to act" I hissed, I couldn't help being angry at this man.

"Gabriella…"he began.

"DON'T" I shouted as I dropped Troy's hand and ran upstairs.


	14. Face the facts

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything associated with it, i do own the characters of Andrew, Evan and Carly.**

_Recap_

_"Gabriella…"he began._

_"DON'T" I shouted as I dropped Troy's hand and ran upstairs._

_End recap_

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"You need to go," I told him.

"Not until she talks to me," He said.

"She won't talk to you, Gabriella's stubborn, you left her when she was young, you left her confused, she finds it hard to trust anyone because of you" I told him.

"Er, I'm gonna go check on Gabi?" I heard Troy say.

I nodded and motioned Taylor and Chad to go with him, she'd need them right now.

"Tell her to come down" Andrew told Troy.

"NO" He shot back, he didn't even know who this man was, all he knew was that Gabriella didn't like him there and he'd jumped straight into protective mode.

"Just go Andrew, leave me and my daughter…"I began to say.

"OUR DAUGHTER" He shouted, shocking his other children.

"She may be yours biologically but emotionally my second husband was her dad, he was there, he picked up the pieces when you left, he looked after us when you disappeared, he would still be here if he hadn't died when she was 15" I explained calmly.

"Kev died?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I didn't know, all I knew was that you married him," He continued.

I saw him glancing at the pictures on the walls, the pictures of me, Gabi, Isobel and Kevin.

"He replaced me," he said.

"Not at first, it took her a while to get used to it, she knew him as daddy's friend, she was 7 when she figured out daddy wasn't coming back, she did what kids do, she moved on, and now you show up here, after 12 years, expecting her to play happy families with you and your new family" I said to him.

"She's part of my family…"he started.

"Try telling her that, as far as she's concerned your just the man who left her, the man who didn't think she was good enough, the man who replaced her" I spoke, glancing at his other two children towards the end of my sentence.

He noticed my glance.

"They didn't replace her," He said.

"That's not how I see it, and more importantly, that's not how she feels." I stated.

I noticed Chad standing at the bottom of the stairs and looked at him questioningly.

"Gabi didn't want you alone with him" He explained.

I looked up the stairs to see my daughter staring down at me, her eyes piercing mine; she'd been crying I could tell, Troy and Taylor were standing behind her.

She slowly began to walk towards me, quickening her pace with each step.

I pulled her into a hug as soon as she reached me, she didn't let go when I did so I carried on hugging her.

**Gabriella's POV**

I didn't want to talk to him, but I had to stay with my mom,along with my sister Isobel, I was all she had left, she needed me, we needed eachother.

"Cookie?" He asked.

"My name is Gabriella," I said harshly, breaking free from my mom's grip and glancing at the kids behind him.

" Ok, well this is Evan, he's 10, and Carly, she's 8" He told me.

"What do you want?" I asked as Troy appeared behind me.

"Well, if it's ok with you, I was hoping we could go out sometime, just the 4 of us" he told me, gesturing to Evan and Carly.

"She goes nowhere alone with you" Troy defended, speaking my thoughts.

"Who are you?" My father asked him.

"He's my boyfriend, Troy," I told him carelessly.

"Boyfriend, aren't you a little too young for a boyfriend?" he asked.

"I'm 17!" I spoke defensively.

"Yes, of course" he sighed.

I felt Troy take my hand in his and realised he still had no idea who this man was, that he knew nothing about him except from the fact that I didn't like him being here, and some other stuff I yelled earlier.

"Troy, Taylor, Chad, this is my biological father, don't make the mistake of saying he's my dad, my dad died 2 years ago" I told them.

I turned to Andrew "You need to go, disappear, your good at that"

* * *

**I actually enjoyed writing that bit, the actual plan didn't involve Gabi's dad, but I decided to change the plan, the original plan also included dragging out the Troy/Gabi/Sarah thing for a while but changed my mind but don't worry, Sarah will be back, and there will be more trouble.**


	15. Making a decision

**5…4…3…2…1…0 and we're off (lol, blame it on the cola)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cola brand, I do not own High School musical, I do not own any brand names I may use in this story, as I said in the last update I do own Andrew, Evan and Carly.**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Troy, Taylor, Chad, this is my biological father, don't make the mistake of saying he's my dad, my dad died 2 years ago" I told them._

_I turned to Andrew "You need to go, disappear, your good at that"_

_End recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabriella, don't say that" Andrew begged me. "I want to be a part of your life cookie, can't you see that"

"Your 12 years too late" I spat, "If you had came back within the first 5 years I might have considered it, but not now"

"Gabriella, don't be mad at daddy" Carly spoke, looking at me, I hated the way she pronounced my name, but her innocent voice was beginning to melt me.

The anger seared back twice as strong when I realised that he had abandoned me, but not them, what was so special about them?

"Mom?" I asked, turning to see her looking at me.

"It's your call, sweetie" She told me.

Slowly I turned and nodded.

"Thank you cookie, I swear I'll never leave you again," He promised.

"We gotta get some things straight though," I snapped.

"What?" he asked.

"My name is Gabriella, not Cookie, you call me Gabriella, no cute little nicknames, your too late for that, wherever I go with you, my friends come, and my dad, he's dead, don't try to be him" I said harshly.

"Anything else?" He asked curiously.

"Yes" My Mom spoke.

I turned to her, as did Andrew.

"You mess around with my kid, this arrangement ends, you make plans with her and repeatedly break them, you're gonna have to go" She informed him.

"That's up to her," Andrew pointed out.

"Mom's right" I snapped, turning around.

I didn't want to look at him, so instead I focused on the two children behind him, my half-siblings.

"Do you always stare at people?" Evan asked.

I thought Troy would step in, but it seemed that his anger was only for Andrew, not for the children with him, that was a good thing, it wasn't their fault.

"Evan that's naughty, daddy'll tell you off" Carly said in a matter-of-fact tone that seemed strange on an 8-year-old.

"He will not" Evan answered, I couldn't help but find this funny, these were the kind of sibling things I had missed out on.

"So, Gabriella, what you doing tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"What I normally do," I answered. "Oh wait, you don't know what that is"

"I will in time, I promise," He answered.

I didn't mention that right now, his promises meant nothing to me.

"I normally go to Taylor's," I told him.

"So your busy?" he questioned.

"I'm sure we could tell my mom we're going out for the day," Taylor said, remembering what her friend had said earlier about them being with her when she's out with him.

I felt Troy's grip on my hand tighten, as if to remind me he was there.

"So, where'd you wanna go?" Andrew asked.

"Big mistake" Troy laughed, looking from Andrew's confused face to Taylor's grin. "They're teenage girls" he added, hoping that would explain it, but it didn't, in a way I knew it wouldn't, he had no experience with teenage girls.

"I don't think we should" I spoke up, glancing at Taylor, who seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"Don't think we should what?" Andrew asked.

"Go shopping, I don't want you to ruin it," I answered.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"You're the one that wants this to happen, you think of something" I said, turning and walking back to my room.

**Maria's POV**

I knew this was something Gabriella had to do, but it didn't stop me worrying, he'd hurt us both already, it made me wonder if my daughter was setting herself up for a fall and I was letting her.

"Troy" I called to him, just as he was about to leave with Chad and Taylor, Andrew had left 15 minutes previous and the 4 of them had been talking in Gabriella's room ever since, but I needed to ask him.

"Yeah?" he asked, falling behind the others.

"I know Taylor's going but I'd feel a lot better about this if you went with her," I told him.

"I was planning on going anyway, I don't trust him, and from what Gabi said he upset her when she was younger, I know how you feel, I don't want her alone with him either, and I know Taylor's a good friend, but I've got a better chance of protecting her" He explained.

I nodded as he left, she said he worried a lot, but when it came to this he was worrying just as much as he should.

* * *

**Next update in 30 minutes, I'm on a role tonight, I updated my charmed Fic aswell.**


	16. Meet the family

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own High School Musical, but I do own Andrew, Alyssa, Evan and Carly**

* * *

_Recap _

_"So what do you want to do?" he asked._

_"You're the one that wants this to happen, you think of something," I said, turning and walking back to my room._

_End Recap_

* * *

At 9.30 the next morning, Gabriella opened the door for Taylor and was surprised to find Troy standing behind her friend.

"Troy, What are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's nice to see you too," he answered, giving her a quick kiss.

"I just wasn't expecting you," She explained.

"Well, I wasn't doing anything so I thought I'd tag along" He told her as they walked into the kitchen.

Gabriella smiled, she knew he'd had plans with Chad, Jason and Zeke today; he'd obviously cancelled them for her.

Half an hour later, Andrew turned up.

"Hi" Gabriella said as she opened the door.

"Hey" He greeted, "You ready"

"Yep, we're ready" Troy and Taylor answered in unison.

Andrew had been expecting them to tag along.

"Lets go then" He said.

"Bye Mom" Gabriella called.

"Bye sweetie" Maria said, entering the hallway and hugging her daughter.

"Have her back by 4.30, she still has homework" She pointed out.

"Ok" Andrew surprisingly agreed.

The car ride took around 45 minutes, Troy had insisted that he sit in the front, he wanted to keep Gabriella as far away from Andrew as possible, he had been striking up pointlessly awkward conversation for the whole time, coming out with comments like "I bet sharks aren't really as big as people say", these comments were annoying Andrew, but he tried hard not to show it, he didn't want to risk upsetting Gabriella, who seemed to be finding these utterly random comments funny.

They stopped in front of a lovely house, with a neatly trimmed garden.

"Here we are" Andrew informed them, opening the car door and stepping out.

"Where are we?" Gabriella asked, also getting out of the car.

"My house" He answered.

"You brought us to your house" Gabriella asked, clearly not impressed.

"Well I was thinking, we don't know eachother that well, but we need to, where better to get a feeling for who I am than where I live" He replied.

Gabriella nodded, she guessed that made sense.

"Come on" He said as he began to walk up the garden path.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella as they followed, Taylor was on her other side and the girls were now chatting to no end.

They entered the house to see it was spotless.

"Do you live alone?" Troy asked.

"No, wife and kids, you met the kids yesterday" He told them.

"ALY" he called. "EVAN, CARLY"

The two children ran to greet them from a door straight ahead of them. A blonde woman made her way down the stairs to their right.

"Hey Honey" The woman said, walking over to Andrew and kissing him on the cheek.

Evan started to make vomiting noises, causing Gabriella to laugh.

"Evan, stop that" the woman ordered and the boy fell silent.

"You must be Gabi, your dad doesn't stop talking about you," She said, turning to Gabriella and holding her hand out.

"I don't see how he can talk about me, my dad's dead," Gabriella answered, staring at the woman's hand.

"Gabriella, this is my wife, Alyssa" Andrew interrupted.

"Hi" Gabriella said, glancing at Troy, he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Mommy, Gabriella's mommy doesn't like daddy" Carly spoke up.

"Doesn't she darling?" Alyssa asked bending down to her daughter's level.

Gabriella noted the look on Evan's face; it was obvious who was the favourite child in this house.

"So, Gabi, tell me a little about yourself" Alyssa said, turning to face her, still at Carly's level.

"I think favouritism is a bit harsh," Gabriella answered.

Alyssa knew what she was getting at, but didn't question her, just straightened up.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"My full name is Gabriella Louisa Montez" Gabriella told her.

"Montez?" Alyssa asked.

* * *

**Next update soon, i'm on a roll, i love updating this now.**


	17. Going to the park

**Thanks for all your reviews; I must say I've never been bullied into updating before. Chapter 14 has been edited as I am bringing in a half-sister on Gabriella's mom's side, she is now mentioned in that chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Recap_

"_My full name is Gabriella Louisa Montez" Gabriella told her._

"_Montez?" Alyssa asked._

End Recap

* * *

"Yes, Montez, my parents legally changed it when I was 7" Gabriella explained.

"So it was Travers first?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes" Gabriella answered. "Mom and Dad changed it"

Alyssa glanced at Andrew questioningly.

"He's not my dad, my dad's name was Kevin Montez" Gabriella informed her.

"Ah, the step-father, Andrew mentioned him" Alyssa smirked.

"Don't mention him, he's got nothing to do with you, my Parents and Isobel have nothing to do with you" Gabriella ordered.

"Who's Isobel?" Andrew asked.

"My sister, she wasn't home yesterday, she spent the weekend at dad's parents house" Gabriella explained.

"Your, mom gonna try and pass this sister off as Andrews too then" Alyssa snapped.

"YOU LEAVE MY MOM OUT OF THIS" Gabriella yelled as Troy stepped in front of her. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT HER"

"Touched a nerve have I?" Alyssa asked mockingly.

"Aly" Andrew warned.

He didn't mind Alyssa questioning Gabriella, but he wasn't going to let his daughter get upset.

"Andrew can I talk to you for a sec?" Alyssa asked.

Andrew nodded and the two left the room, leaving Gabriella, Troy and Taylor behind with Evan and Carly.

"I already don't like her" Taylor said, whispering so that only Troy and Gabriella could here.

"Me neither" Gabriella answered just as quietly.

"Mommy says it's rude to whisper," Carly told them.

"I'm guessing Mommy says a lot of things," Troy said to the girl, Evan laughed, knowing that Troy was subtly insulting his mother.

**With Andrew and Alyssa**

"How'd you know you can trust her?" Alyssa asked.

"Gabriella's my daughter Alyssa, she was when she was five and she still is now," Andrew answered simply.

His wife's attitude to his elder daughter unnerved him, he knew he was unwilling to let Gabriella go again, but could he gain her at the expense of Evan and Carly.

"How do you know she's yours, did you get a paternity test when she was born? And why do you call her Gabriella, it sounds so formal." Alyssa asked.

"No, I didn't need to, look at her Alyssa, she has my eyes, and Maria's not like that, Gabriella's right when it comes to her, you don't know her, I call her Gabriella because she asked me to, she doesn't want me to call her Cookie like I used to, or even Gabi, she's not ready for us to be that close and I have to respect that, she's had less than 24 hours to digest this Aly and I'd appreciate it if you went a little easier on her." Andrew told his wife as he turned and left the room.

**Back in the hall**

"Alright, so Gabriella, anywhere you want to go today?" Andrew asked when he reappeared.

"Not really" she answered, taking note that Alyssa had not followed him.

"I wanna go to the park daddy," Carly begged.

Andrew looked up at Gabriella.

"I don't mind," she told him. "I guess I should know them like I know Isobel anyway"

He nodded. "Right then, come on kids, off to the park"

Evan and Carly ran out of the front door and onto the lawn.

"How far's the park?" Taylor asked.

"Not far, walking distance away" Andrew answered. "ALY I'M TAKING THE KIDS OUT"

The rest of the group walked out of the door and Andrew closed it behind them.

"Dad, can I run ahead?" Evan asked.

"Not today Evan, the streets are too dangerous for you to run ahead alone" Andrew told his son.

"I run ahead when Alistair, Michael, Lola and Tia are here," Evan pointed out.

"Yes, but Evan, they're not here, and I only let you then because Alistair's 15 and can look after you" Andrew explained.

Gabriella vaguely remembered her cousin Alistair; he had been 3 when she last saw him, he used to chuck play dough at her, Michael and Tia she had never heard of.

"Alistair, Michael and Tia are my sister's kids, "Andrew explained. "Alistair's 15, Michael's 11, Lola's 9 and Tia's 6"

"I remember Alistair" Gabriella told him. "Michael, Lola and Tia were, well… never mind, Lola's 9, that's the same age as Isobel."

Taylor and Troy had stayed silent, they were learning more about Gabriella's family this way.

"Hey, I was thinking, if Evan wants to run ahead, I can go with him" Troy suddenly said, unsure of why, he just knew he felt that Gabriella didn't need his protection any more, not when it came to Andrew anyway.

" I don't know, we just met" Andrew replied, unsurely.

"Troy's safe, he wouldn't do anything stupid" Taylor pointed out.

Andrew looked towards Gabriella who nodded in confirmation.

"Evan, would that be ok, you can run ahead with Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend" Andrew told the young boy.

"Better than you" the child answered as he started to run.

Troy set off after him.

"Evan's a bit of a menace" Andrew laughed.

"Mommy says he's naughty" Carly spoke up.

"Not naughty, princess, just playful" Andrew told his youngest daughter.

Carly stuck her tongue out at him.

"They're always like this, you get used to it" Andrew told Gabriella and Taylor as a picked Carly up.

* * *

**I'm writing the next update now, shouldn't be to long till it's up, i enjoy writing this, in the meantime, review.**


	18. Awkward Questions

_Recap_

"_Alistair, Michael and Tia are my sister's kids, "Andrew explained. "Alistair's 15, Michael's 11, Lola's 9 and Tia's 6"_

"_I remember Alistair" Gabriella told him. "Michael, Lola and Tia were, well… never mind, Lola's 9, that's the same age as Isobel."_

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked through my front door with Troy and waved bye to Andrew. As soon as I shut the door I turned around to see a pair of light brown eyes staring back at me.

"So, how was it?" Isobel asked, cutting to the chase as my Mom entered the hall, Isobel never was subtle.

"It was actually ok," I told them.

"Really, Mom said he was bad" Isobel answered.

"I didn't say bad Isobel, I said challenging" My Mom said.

"Well, he did leave me, but he apologised for that, I'm gonna make his life hard for a while though, test him you know, see if he really means it" I explained.

"Right whatever!" Isobel said quickly as my Mom went back to the kitchen. "What did you think of him Troy?"

"He was alright, yeah, his wife's a b…." Troy began.

I flung my hand up to his mouth cutting him off.

"His wife's a what?" Isobel asked.

"A big pain, right Troy, his wife's a big pain" I finished.

"Yeah, a big pain" Troy agreed.

Isobel gave us both a weird look then skipped off.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, hitting his arm.

"I was thinking how pretty you look" He smiled.

"Your just saying that cos you know you're in trouble," I giggled.

"Would I?" He asked playfully.

"Yes" I answered, hitting him again.

"Yeah your right, I probably would, but it is true" He admitted.

"Suck up" I giggled as he leaned in to kiss me.

"You two are sick, do ya know that" Isobel spoke from the kitchen door, causing us to move apart. "Seriously, that's worse than the you hang up first, no you hang up first, oh my gosh I'll totally die if I hang up first" she added attempting to imitate us.

"Ok that is such an exaggeration, I do not say I'll die if I hang up first" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Not yet, but you will" Isobel answered.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked.

"Yeah, right here" She answered.

Troy laughed at her cheekiness; Isobel was so different to me if it wasn't for some similarities in the face you'd never know we were related.

"It's ok, I have to go anyway" Troy said, kissing me on the forehead before he opened the door. "Bye" he smiled as he stepped out and shut the door.

"So, how far have you gone with him?" Isobel asked.

"Is!" I gasped.

"It's just a question, Lucy said her sister said she went all the way with her bf, I need to be able to tell her something better" Isobel explained.

"You and your friends talk about your sisters love lives, it must be a sad world being 9" I joked.

"What about Taylor and Chad? How far have they gone?" Isobel continued.

"Ok, I'm going upstairs now, it makes it easier to ignore you" I told her, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Hey you never answered my question" Isobel called as I continued.

"I'm not gonna" I replied.

I entered my room and closed the door behind me, laughing about what my sister had said.

Then I started thinking, Andrew was having a family gathering next weekend, he wanted me there, and I wanted to know what his half of my family were like, how did I tell mom without upsetting her.

The phone rang downstairs and I heard my Mom answer it.

I put a CD on, drowning out most sound in the house, including Isobel, who was now standing out side my bedroom door reminding me that I still hadn't answered her questions.

I took out my laptop and continued with the Shakespeare essay, it needed to be in tomorrow and I was almost finished.

After about 5 minutes my bedroom door opened.

"Isobel, go pester someone else, I have homework" I said in an irritated voice.

"It's not Isobel sweetie," My mom said.

I turned round to look at her.

"Hi Mom, What is it?" I asked.

"How did you find today?" She questioned.

"It was alright, why?" I replied.

"That was Andrew on the phone, he wants you to go to a family gathering he's having next Saturday" She told me, of course, I already knew, but I didn't want to let on.

"Right" I said.

"He asked me and Isobel if we wanted to come to, he said he thinks you'd feel more comfortable if we were there," She continued.

"Well, I guess I would, and his wife already hates me so it might be good to have a friend in the battlefield" I told her.

"I told him I'd ask you about it, do you want me there?" She asked.

"Would it be a problem?" I questioned.

"If you want me and your sister there then its no problem," She informed me.

"Then I want you there" I told her.

"Ok, I'll tell Isobel" She answered, leaving the room.

Andrew wanted Mom and Isobel there, Why?


	19. The gathering, Part 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters in it, I do own the characters of Andrew, Alyssa, Evan, Carly, Anita, Sophia, Alistair, Michael, Lola, Tia and all of the other's that appear in this story that weren't in either film.**

* * *

_Recap_

"_That was Andrew on the phone, he wants you to go to a family gathering he's having next Saturday" She told me, of course, I already knew, but I didn't want to let on._

"_Right" I said._

"_He asked me and Isobel if we wanted to come to, he said he thinks you'd feel more comfortable if we were there," She continued._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

The week flew by so quick it was unbelievable, and before I knew it, it was Saturday, time to meet the other half of my family.

Andrew had came to pick us up, the gathering was at his mother's house, all I remembered about her was that she had a big house, and she liked sherbet lemons, I was more nervous that I thought I ever could be.

Finally we came to a stop inside the courtyard of a huge house.

"This is where your mother lives?" Isobel asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Andrew answered. "She's always been very showy"

"Showy, she was a perfectionist when Gabi was little" My Mom corrected as we followed Andrew to the door.

He rang the bell at the door was opened almost immediately.

"Andrew" Said the woman "why didn't you come with Alyssa", she said before glancing behind him. "And who are they?"

"Gabriella, my sister, Anita" He said.

"This is Gabriella?" She asked, obviously shocked.

Andrew nodded.

"But she's so big" Anita said, looking me up and down.

"She is 17" My mom pointed out.

"Maria, so good to see you" Anita said, hugging my mom.

"And who is this" She said looking at Isobel.

Isobel moved backwards, stepping behind our Mom.

"My youngest, Isobel" My mom told her.

"Well, come in, come in, Mom's gonna be so happy to see you" Anita grinned, perhaps too widely.

The group made their way out into the back yard, where dozens of people were chatting or running around, eating or playing outdoor games.

"Mom" Andrew said, walking over to an elderly but strong woman who was complaining to a man in a butler's uniform, whom she claimed was trying to poison her family.

"Oh, Andrew, you made it, why didn't you come with…" She cut off when she saw Gabriella, Maria and Isobel standing behind him.

She pushed him out of the way.

"This can't possibly be Maria," She half questioned.

"Yes, Sophia, it's me" My Mom answered.

Sophia drew her eyes over to me.

"Meaning this is…" She began.

"Gabriella" Andrew finished,

"You found them then" She said to him harshly. "He doesn't deserve you, you know, walking out on a child, disgrace to this family," She added, specifically to me.

"Mom!" Andrew exclaimed, obviously embarrassed.

"Hey Andrew" Alyssa exclaimed, running over. "You made it"

I saw the disapproving look my grandmother gave Alyssa, and automatically I liked her.

"So, who is the little one?" My grandmother asked me.

"My sister, Isobel, half-sister really, but I don't think that matters" I explained, sensing my Mom watching me closely.

"ALISTAIR" Sophia suddenly called, making me jump back a bit.

A teenage boy with shaggy hair and a rough appearance began to walk over.

"Alistair, you won't remember your cousin Gabriella…" My grandmother began.

"You're the one I used to throw play dough at, right?" He asked me.

I nodded, surprised that he remembered.

"Don't interrupt me boy, go find your grandfather," My grandmother ordered.

Alistair disappeared into the house.

"So, because of my idiot son, I seem to know very little about you, so talk" She said to me.

"Well, there's not much to say really, I do ok in school, I was in the musical last year, and I'm on the scholastic decathlon team" I began.

"Finally, someone in this family in a worthy team, Alistair, the boy I sent in there, he's on the soccer team, what skills will he gain from that I ask, except from how to become arrogant, but his brother's the worst, Michael, always, how do you kids put it nowadays, bunking" Sophia interrupted. "Carry on"

"I spend quite a lot of time with my friends, mainly my boyfriend, Troy, he's captain of the basketball team" I continued.

"Huh, basketball, what is with Males and aiming for arrogance" She interrupted once again.

My Mom was watching every second of this, I could tell she was holding back laughter, which told me, my grandmother hadn't changed.

"Hey, Troy's nice, he was in the musical to" Isobel interrupted.

My grandmother looked at her for a second before turning her attention back to me, pushing me to continue with her glare, Andrew had gone off somewhere with Alyssa, and if Mom opened her mouth she'd laugh, so I continued.

"My best friend Taylor is the one who convinced me to join the scholastic decathlon team," I searched for a safer subject.

"Well, don't you talk a lot" My grandmother said, standing up, I turned round and saw Alistair walking back out with an elderly man, and this man, I did remember.

* * *

**I decided to add some minorly funny characters as well, cos i don't want the mood to drop too far, anyways, g2g, it's 1.45am, and i'm tired, i'll update when i wake up.**


	20. The gathering, Part 2

**A/N: John is Gabriella's grandfather on her dad's side.**

* * *

_Recap _

_"Well, don't you talk a lot" My grandmother said, standing up, I turned round and saw Alistair walking back out with an elderly man, and this man, I did remember._

_End Recap_

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Alistair said you told him to get me," The man said as he walked over with his grandson.

"Yes" Sophia replied, " Our idiot son has managed to do something good for once in his life"

The man seemed to notice the three new people for the first time.

"Maria" he said, instantly recognising her and hugging her. "Nice to see you again"

"You too John" She answered, glancing at Gabriella.

John followed her gaze.

"Is that…" he began to ask, Maria nodded.

"Gabriella" he said, looking at her.

Gabriella nodded, smiling at him.

"Well, he's done something useful, I'd congratulate him but then he still has the chance to ruin it" John spoke to the group.

Alistair laughed, he was used to them insulting his uncle.

"LOLA, don't do that" Alistair suddenly called out.

Gabriella followed his eyes to a younger girl who looked vaguely similar to the boy.

The girl momentarily met her gaze, then began to walk towards them.

"Grandpa, tell Alistair to shut his mouth" She said when she reached them.

"She was throwing rocks at Tia" Alistair explained.

"Lola, we all tell you not to do that," John explained.

"What is she doing here?" Lola suddenly asked, glaring at Isobel.

Gabriella instinctively pulled her sister behind her.

"Well?" Lola asked again, obviously demanding an answer.

"Lol's do you remember uncle Andrew telling us about our cousin, Gabriella?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah" The girl answered.

"Well, this is Gabriella" He said, gesturing to his cousin. "This is her sister, Isobel"

"I know who she is, her and her freakish friends" Lola answered spitefully.

Maria moved closer to Gabriella and Isobel, maybe this day wasn't going to be easy after all.

Gabriella glanced down at he sister, the girl looked scared.

Evan had seen the commotion and ran over.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking from one member of the small group to another. "Grandma? Grandpa?"

"It seems to me, that Lola knows Gabriella's sister" Sophia explained.

"Yeah, I know her, at my school isn't she, right little know it all" Lola scoffed.

**Isobel's POV**

I couldn't believe she was here. Lola Martens, the one girl in my whole school that hated me, I didn't know what to say.

My sister was eying Lola up and down, Lola, he cousin, could I compete against her cousin, she's gonna leave me.

"Gabi?" I asked quietly.

She turned to me, giving me a sympathetic look.

"So, what you doing here Montez?" Lola asked.

We're 9, why can't we get on, can't the battles wait for later.

"Who you asking?" I heard Gabriella ask, and watched as Lola turned to her.

"Not you, because apparently I'm related to you, I bet one day Uncle Andrew will see right through you, why'd you come back anyway, Auntie Alyssa says your back to wreck her family, I heard her tell mom, just because mom thinks that she's wrong, doesn't mean I do, you brought her here anyway, and I said Montez, doesn't that say I'm not asking you" Lola lectured.

"Alright A. My father came to me, B. Your precious Auntie Alyssa seems to be brain dead, C. Isobel is here because I want her here and D. My surname is Montez as well," Gabriella stated, I could tell she was beginning to get angry.

"If your Uncle Andrew's daughter, then your last name is Travers" Lola answered, trying to be smart.

"It used to be" Gabriella told her, they were getting louder now. "My Mom changed it"

Who would've imagined it, my sister and her 9 year old cousin, arguing over my sister's biological father, and I guess in a way, me.

"What is going on here?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

I turned to see Andrew behind me, and everybody else watching us.

"Your daughter is outspoken" Sophia said. "She was just telling Lola here a few home truths"

Now that, I found weird, Sophia had know Lola for years, she and pretty much only just met Gabriella, but she was on her side.

I watched Andrew gazing at Gabriella.

"Gabriella, can you come with me please?" He asked her.

"I don't want to leave Isobel," She answered, glancing at me.

"Did what happened here involve Isobel?" he questioned.

Gabriella nodded.

"Then she can come" He said as Mommy sat down and started talking to Sophia, trying to lighten the mood like she always does I guess.

* * *

**There ya go, another character for you to hate, go me!**


	21. Andrew's chat

_Recap_

"_Gabriella, can you come with me please?" He asked her._

"_I don't want to leave Isobel," She answered, glancing at me._

"_Did what happened here involve Isobel?" he questioned._

_Gabriella nodded._

"_Then she can come" He said as Mommy sat down and started talking to Sophia, trying to lighten the mood like she always does I guess._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Isobel's POV**

I followed Gabriella as Andrew led us to a secluded part of the garden.

"What happened there?" he asked.

"Lola was putting a dampener on the mood" Gabriella said.

"She goes to my school," I piped up.

Andrew looked at me. "You met Lol's before"

"She sort of, bullies me," I told him.

"Bullies, wait I thought you just didn't get on, that you annoy her because you're smart, why didn't you say anything?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, you were busy with your life, with Troy and your friends, and Mommy's busy at work a lot, so, I didn't want to make my problems yours" I tried telling them.

September was always a busy time for Mom with work, Gabriella had been really busy since she went back to school, so I let them think fourth grade was fine, in reality, Lola Martens had been making my life hell for the past 2 weeks.

"Is, you should have said" Gabriella told me.

"I know" I nodded, I didn't know what else to say.

"So, wait a minute, my niece has been bullying you?" Andrew asked me.

I nodded, yet again.

"Your niece also thinks I'm using you, and according to her, so does your wife" Gabriella informed him, she was staying close to me, she didn't know how he's react.

"She's right about Aly, but nobody else thinks that" Andrew told us.

"She does," I pointed out.

"Lola's out of control" Andrew continued.

"No kidding" Gabriella said sarcastically as her cell rang.

"Hey Troy" She spoke into the phone.

"_You ok? _**Yeah**. _You sure?_ **Yep.** _You still at the family thing? _**Yep.** _How is it?_ **Kinda bad.** _What's making it bad for you?_ **No not for me, for Isobel.** _Is she Ok?_ **She's fine.** _And You. _**I'm fine too.** _You sure your both ok?_ **Look she just told me something it's no big deal.** _Ok, are Andrew's family unbearable?_ **No they're cool, well most of them.** _Most of them?_ **Forget it.** _Ok, so can I come over when you get back? I miss you._ **Ok.** _Good._ **Seeya then.** _I Love you._ **I love you too** _Bye. _**Bye**" She spoke. (**A/N: the parts in italics in this speech is Troy, Gabriella's speech is bold, Isobel and Andrew can only hear Gabriella, I just think it wouldn't make sense without both parts)**

"What was that about?" Andrew and I both asked as she hung up.

"Troy's coming over later" Was all she answered as she began walking, pulling me after her.

Andrew followed us.

"Isobel" he called after us

Gabriella stopped and we both turned.

"I'll talk to Matt, Lola's dad, see if he can get her to leave you alone" He told me.

"Thanks" I replied as Gabriella pulled me again and Andrew headed off towards a man standing by the barbeque.


	22. Talking to Grampy

_Recap _

_"I'll talk to Matt, Lola's dad, see if he can get her to leave you alone" He told me._

_"Thanks" I replied as Gabriella pulled me again and Andrew headed off towards a man standing by the barbeque._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I knew this whole family think was to good to be true, my cousin bullying my sister, come on what's that about.

"Gabriella" I heard a voice call, I immediately knew it was Alistair.

"What?" I demanded, spinning Isobel round with me.

"Sorry about Lola, she's like that with everyone" He apologised.

"What, she bullies everyone, so it's not just my sister?" I asked, probably a bit too harshly.

"Well, no, not bullies, but she's spiteful, get's it off our dad, I think" He explained.

"It doesn't matter, I just got to find my mom, did you see where she went?" I asked, noticing my Mom wasn't with Sophia anymore.

"Oh, Grandpa wanted to show her something" Alistair told us. "She went inside, come on I'll show you"

We followed him into the house; he led us into the kitchen, where our mother was sitting studying a painting.

"Mom, how long are we gonna be here for?" Isobel asked before I could stop her.

Our mom looked up in surprise.

"As long as Gabi wants to stay," She answered.

I looked up and my Grandfather, he was studying my face carefully, as if he was afraid he would forget it.

"You ok Grampy?" I asked.

"You still remember," He answered.

"Strangely, you're the only one I did remember, I didn't remember dad, Grandma or Aunt Anita, just you" I said truthfully.

"It's because I'm unforgettable, even, it seems, to a five year old" He smiled.

"I'm not five anymore though," I pointed out.

"No, your not, shame really, from what your grandmother says, you were quieter when you were five" He joked.

Isobel and Mom were looking from me to him in awe, even I found it strange that I was uncomfortable talking to Andrew, but when it came to Grampy, the conversation was like the most natural thing in the world.

"She was asking me questions and I was answering them" I defended.

"I know, she's like that," He pointed out. "You seem to have made a big impression on Evan"

"I don't know about that" I replied.

"He said you stood up to his mother, about time someone did that, I picked him up from school the other day too, I heard a bit of his conversation with his friends, he was talking to them about, His sister Gabriella" I was told.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" He answered.

"Who can blame him, he's never met anyone who will stand up to his Mom, and then you turn up and do just that" Alistair pointed out from behind me, making me jump, I had forgotten he was there.

"Well, she obviously favours Carly over him, I only said I think favouritism is Harsh." I explained.

"She's just like you Maria" Grampy said. "Except the eyes, Andrew's eyes, everything else from you"

"That's what Kevin always said," My mom told him.

"Kevin, Kevin Montez I'm guessing, Andrew said you married him," He answered.

"Yeah, He's Isobel's dad aswell, well was, he passed to years ago" Mom explained.

"Just because he's dead doesn't mean he's not my dad anymore" Isobel argued.

"She's right" Grampy agreed. "He's still her father"

"And Gabi's too" Isobel added.

"Well, not biologically" I stuttered, I didn't know how Grampy would take this.

"It's ok Ella," he said, obviously noting the look on my face. "It'll take a while for you to accept Andrew as your dad, and that's if you ever do, I understand that"

Ella, he always called me Ella, he's the only person I let call me Ella, even when I was little.

My mom's cell phone rang and she left the room to answer it.

"Ella, I need you to know this" Grampy began. "Not a day went by without me thinking of you, I hated your father for what he did, with, well whoever it was"

"Anya Carter" I told him.

"You remember that?" He asked, clearly shocked.

"How could I not, she caused it all, until I was 12 I saw her as the woman who stopped daddy coming home, after that I saw her as something I can't say because of Isobel's presence" I explained.

He nodded, understanding I didn't want my sister to hear it.

"I'd love it if you came back, both of you, it gets lonely with just Sophia and the staff, None of the family come round much, some only come for things like this, don't get me wrong Sophia's great, but I need more company than just her" He said to us as our Mom came back into the kitchen.

"Sorry girls, but that was work, they want me to go in, we're going to have to go," She explained.

"Ok" I nodded. "One sec"

I grabbed a notebook from the centre of the table and scrawled down my Home phone and my Cell numbers.

"Call, any time" I said, handing them to my grandfather.

"That, I will do," He promised.

* * *

**No more updates until I have 26 reviews, cos I'm in a random mood and 26 is a random number that knowing me I probably won't stick to.**


	23. Saturday Laughs

**Ok so I didn't wait for 26, 24's good enough and I'm bored anyway, this is the only thing I can think to do bar homework, and seriously, homework will increase my boredom.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own High School Musical or Friends**

* * *

**Here it is in it's sickeningly fluffy horror.**

* * *

_Recap _

_I grabbed a notebook from the centre of the table and scrawled down my Home phone and my Cell numbers._

_"Call, any time" I said, handing them to my grandfather._

_"That, I will do," He promised._

_End Recap_

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey" I greeted opening the door for Troy.

"Hey, so how was the rest of the family thing?" He asked.

"It was actually ok after the drama at the start" I told him as we went into the lounge.

"Hi Isobel" He said to my sister.

She looked at him, she'd been quiet since she got back, Mom almost didn't go to work because of it.

"Is she ok?" He whispered to me.

"I thought she was, but I'm not sure now" I admitted.

"Hey Bel, how about you and Gabi come to mine tomorrow and we can shoot some hoops" he asked her.

"Since when did you call me Bel?" She asked.

"Since now" he answered.

It was obvious to me he was trying to make her laugh, luckily it wasn't to her.

She nodded and turned her attention back to the TV.

Troy gave me a sympathetic look; he knew how much I hated her being upset.

We both sat down, silently agreeing to stay with her.

My cell rang and I answered it almost immediately.

"Hey" I spoke down the line.

"Who is it?" Isobel asked.

"Grampy" I told her. "I'm just gonna put you on speaker, Isobel and Troy are here"

I hit speaker, maybe talking to my grandfather would help Isobel, she had seemed calm around him earlier.

"Am I on speaker now?" He asked.

"Yeah" I told him.

"Hi John" Isobel piped up.

"That was loud Isobel," he answered, causing her to giggle.

I glanced expectantly at Troy.

"Er… Hi" He said, getting the hint.

"That's the boyfriend your grandmother mentioned I guess" Grampy asked.

"Yeh, that's Troy, " I confirmed.

"Call him basketball boy" Isobel smirked cheekily.

"Why you so cheerful now?" Troy asked her.

"Must be that annoying you is fun," She answered.

"Gabi your sister's picking on me" Troy pouted.

Isobel burst out laughing.

"So how is everyone?" I asked Grampy through giggles after looking at Troy's face.

"Nearly all gone now, of course your father and Alyssa are hanging around, he's only just got back from taking the three of you home, bad traffic according to him" Came his answer.

"We've been back an hour and a half, me and Bel anyway, Mom went to work 20 minutes after we got back," I told him.

"Oh God not you aswell" Isobel cried.

"What?" I asked her.

"You called me Bel aswell," she explained.

"Well it's cute," I told her, glancing at Troy as he mouthed 'so are you' to me causing me to giggle.

"What's so funny Gabi?" Isobel asked.

"Nothing" I answered.

"Well nothing seems very funny" Grampy said through the phone, making me laugh harder.

"Yeah it is a funny nothing" I remarked truthfully.

"Thought so" Grampy answered. "I have to go now I'm afraid, we're finally getting rid of Alyssa"

"You should barricade the doors so she can't get back in" I told him.

"Now that's a thought" He chuckled. "Bye"

"Bye Grampy" I said.

"Yeah Bye" Isobel called as I hung up.

Isobel shifted her concentration to the TV once again.

"They end up together in the end, we all know that, these sorta episodes are kinda stupid," She pointed out.

"Well this is a repeat Bel," I told her, looking at the _friends_ episode that was on TV.

"Yeah, I know, and I guess im ok with you two calling me Bel" She figured.

I knew that meant she expected us to from now on.

"Wait, how do you know they end up together?" Troy asked, his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Troy, this is a repeat, the series has ended now," I explained slowly.

"Are you making fun of me?" He asked jokily. "Because if you are I have to tickle you"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," I answered, grinning as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Now you're just teasing" He smiled. "With your evasive answers" He added quickly.

"Hmmm, Evasive, do you know what that means?" I asked.

"No" He admitted. "I heard Taylor say it when Chad was avoiding telling her something, she said he was being evasive, so I guessed it fits here."

"Really, and what was it that Chad wouldn't tell Taylor?" I asked.

"Er… so the next musical, you want to audition or not?" He asked, obviously looking for a way to change the subject.

I sat up straight and started staring at the TV in mock annoyance.

"Gabi" he whispered in my ear.

I didn't answer, so he kept repeating it until I caved and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, unable to hide my grin.

"The Musical?" He asked.

"You two should so have your own show, this is better than anything on TV" Isobel laughed, reminding us she was there.

* * *

**That's it for now, cos i'm evil, and i have TV to watch.**


	24. Like a Weight falling from my shoulders

**This update is for Estel212 because 20 reviews is worth a dedication, no matter how much it scares me, lol.**

**I'll try and make this one long.**

**Just wondering, do any of you mind telling my teachers they can't give me homework because I have to update this?????? Lol, jokes.**

* * *

_Recap _

_"No" He admitted. "I heard Taylor say it when Chad was avoiding telling her something, she said he was being evasive, so I guessed it fits here."_

_End Recap_

* * *

**With Chad and Taylor**

"Chad" Taylor called as she entered his house, it was Sunday morning, he'd probably been expecting her.

"Surfing the net" He called from upstairs.

She followed his voice.

"The door was unlocked again," She told him as she entered his room.

"What can I say? It has a mind of its own," He joked, turning to face her.

"The door does not have a mind," She snapped.

"Hey, Tay, Chill, it was a joke" he told her, standing up and hugging her. "What's been up with you recently?"

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it" She answered.

"Tay, talk to me" He said calmly.

"I can't" She attempted, hoping he'd drop it.

"You can, whatever this is, it's big, tell me, you know you can tell me," He continued, deciding to push her into talking, for her own sake if no one else's.

She nodded, knowing he wouldn't give up.

"You know I told you about Troy's tutor?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sally or something" He answered.

"Sarah" Taylor corrected.

"I was close, Go on" he prompted.

"Well, she said she's going to get Troy off Gabi" Taylor rushed.

"What?" he asked. "It'll never work, wait why's this getting to you so bad?"

"She's trying to make me help her, she's trying to fabricate proof that Troy is cheating and she's saying if I don't show Gabi she'll let everyone know my secret" Taylor explained. "She also wants me to take Gabi's necklace, the one Troy gave her that she never takes off, she wants it by the end of the week, she wants Gabi to think Troy took it back and gave it to her"

"She's blackmailing you" Chad asked, he was kind of shocked that someone that was meant to be smart enough to tutor someone, would turn to blackmail.

Taylor nodded.

"What does she have on you?" He asked.

She shrugged, he could see tears forming in her eyes but knew she'd never let them fall.

He put a comforting arm around her and sat her on the bed.

"It's OK, she'll pay for this" he assured.

**With Troy, Gabriella and Isobel**

"Nice shot Bel" Gabriella called from the side of the court.

"I'm actually beating him," Isobel cheered.

Gabriella smiled, she knew Troy was letting Isobel win, but it was making the girl happy.

"This lucky streak of yours won't last" Troy said jokily, making Isobel laugh.

"Yeah it will, won't it Gabi" She replied between giggles.

"Yeah it'll last" Gabriella agreed.

Isobel stuck her tongue out at Troy, grabbed the ball and started running.

"Hey that's travelling, you can't do that" he called, giving chase.

Gabriella got up and jumped on Troy's back to slow him down.

"Oh no, I'm being double-teamed, this is an unfair game" he laughed.

Isobel turned round and started making gagging sounds at the sight of her sister and Troy.

Troy put Gabriella down, putting an arm around her waist so she didn't go too far.

"I'll get you back for that" He said to Isobel before pulling Gabriella to the side of the courts.

"Hey, can you guys tell me if your gonna make out, cos I can go inside" Isobel called.

"Is she always this, chatty?" Troy asked.

"Pretty much, she asked me how far we'd gone last week" I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" I answered, "And when I wouldn't answer she asked how far Chad and Taylor had gone"

"Full on isn't she" he commented.

"Yep" I agreed.

We sat there smiling at eachother for five minutes while Isobel was repeatedly bouncing the ball, we didn't think to ask why she wasn't shooting.

"Why is it that I'm always speechless when it comes to your beauty?" Troy asked out of nowhere.

"Cos you're a suck up" Gabriella answered.

He started tickling her.

"I, am not, a suck up" He informed her while tickling.

"Troy, stop" She giggled.

"Not until you take it back," He continued.

She shook her head.

"Alright then" he said, still tickling her.

After a few minutes she gave in.

"Ok, ok, I take it back"

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that" he said.

"I take it back," she giggled.

"That's what I thought you said," He answered, leaning down and kissing her.

"Eww, couldn't you have warned me?" Isobel cried when they didn't pull away.

"I'm going to be honest Bel, we could of, but where's the fun in that?" Troy said as he and Gabriella broke apart.

Gabriella started giggling as Isobel adopted a disgusted look on her face.

"I've come to a conclusion," Isobel announced suddenly.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked.

"You two are completely disgusting," They were told.

* * *

**Anyone who can tell me where I got the title of this chapter from will have the next chapter or the one after dedicated to them, this is only a one time thing because I don't think anyone will get.**

**(Clues: It's got nothing to do with High School Musical, It is some lyrics from a song by a British pop band, I want the band name and song,the title is not the song name, The next chapter will probably be called Have you ever, which is the name of a song by the same band)**

**Answer will be in next update, you have until tomorrow.**


	25. Have you ever?

**The title of the last chapter was from the song Bittersweet by S Club only ****LoverGirl23 got that right, nobody else did so well done, now annoy them with it, because you knew it, and they didn't**

**Lol, I'm in a bit of a mental mood right now, yes, I do have more cola.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, except Isobel and Lola, and the plot.**

* * *

There is no recap, because this update doesn't need one.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Isobel ran though the school gates towards me, I'd told Mom I'd pick her up, I just felt I needed to help after dragging them to that thing with my dad's family.

"Gabi, you'll never believe what Lucy taught me today" She shrieked.

"What?" I asked, forging excitement as she handed me her school bags, lazy kid, never carries her own bags.

"She taught me this game, it's called Have you ever, what you do is, you ask people have you every questions, like have you ever stood on your head and drank lemon juice? And you have to answer truthfully, and if you don't want to answer, you have to do a forfeit, it's so cool, and Lola joined in, she was nice today, whatever your dad said to her dad, it worked" Isobel rushed.

"I think that must have been the longest sentence ever spoken in 20 seconds," I told her as we began to walk.

"Maybe, Can we play the game tonight?" Isobel asked.

"Bel, nearly everyone is coming over tonight," I told her.

"They can play too, they won't mind, they never mind, they like my ideas, please" Isobel pleaded.

"I'll ask them" I relented.

I knew none of them would say no. Isobel was right; they did nearly always enjoy the games we played with her, she always seemed to make them more interesting, Chad liked playing board games with her because he could cheat without her noticing, but this kind of game could get out of hand.

Later that evening 

"Kelsi, Have you ever completely mucked up the chords in any song that you can play in an important performance? If yes, when?" Isobel asked.

"Truthfully, YES" Kelsi answered. "When I was 13 I had to play my heart will go on in a concert, and it was fine until I got near to the end, I played a G chord instead of an F"

Isobel had always admired Kelsi's musical ability; she was even learning to play the piano because of it.

"Ok, your turn" Isobel pointed out.

"Right, Chad, Have you ever thought about doing anything other than play basketball?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" he

I'd known he wasn't paying attention, he kept glancing at Taylor, and then at Troy and me, then back again, something was bothering him.

Kelsi repeated her question.

"Er, no, one-track mind" he told her, continuing his glances.

"Chad its your turn" Isobel mentioned after a while.

"Oh, Yeah" he agreed. "Troy, have you ever cheated on any of your past girlfriends?"

Troy glared at him, he did not seem happy.

"Isobel, bedtime" I told her.

"But it's 9" she complained.

"Yeah, and when mom's here your in bed by 8.30" I pointed out.

She traipsed off towards the stairs, I followed her with my eyes, staring at the spot I had last seen her by the door, until I heard her bedroom door close.

All of the others were looking at Troy expectantly, the look in Chad's eyes told me he already knew the answer to this question, he was testing him.

I felt Troy grab my hand, he was gonna answer, and I had the feeling I wasn't gonna like it.

* * *

**That's it, until I drink more cola, the effect is wearing off.**


	26. I've changed

**Ok so I wasn't going to write another update today but I just attempted my science homework and it made me so mad I need something to calm me down. Seriously, if I knew what kWh meant there'd be a chance I'd know what to do, even the people that listen in science don't get it, (I asked my friend who's in my set, she listens, she don't get it)**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Oh, Yeah" he agreed. "Troy, have you ever cheated on any of your past girlfriends?"_

_Troy glared at him, he did not seem happy._

_I felt Troy grab my hand, he was gonna answer, and I had the feeling I wasn't gonna like it._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Everyone was staring at me, I'd never felt so nervous in my life. I didn't know how Gabriella would react to this. Damn it Chad, why couldn't you have asked anything but that. You know the answer to that.

"Come on Troy, answer the question" Chad pushed.

If I lose her over this, he'll pay.

"Yes" I half whispered.

I looked at her; she hadn't tried to pull her hand out of my grip yet, but I could tell she wasn't fine.

**Gabriella's POV**

He'd admitted it, he'd actually said it, why couldn't he have lied, at least then I could kid myself that he'd never been like that. Even if it was before me, what would stop him doing it again?

I noticed Chad staring at me, he caught my eye and mouthed "I'm sorry", he's sorry,sorry for what? Sorry for forcing Troy to tell me this, no this isn't Troy's fault, this is all Chad's fault, if he hadn't opened his mouth I wouldn't know, I wouldn't know and I'd be happy.

Nobody spoke until a car pulled up outside.

"Is that your Mom?" Taylor asked.

"It should be," I muttered

The front door opened.

"Hey Gabi, Isobel in bed?" She spoke to me.

I nodded.

"Good, I thought you'd go easy on her" She answered.

"Erm, it's nearly 10, we should be going" Taylor pointed out, standing up.

The rest of the group stood up with her, all except Troy, he was watching me warily, I could tell he didn't know what to say.

"Bye" I said weakly to the others as they left.

"Not going with them Troy?" My mom asked.

"No, I can stay a while" He answered, not taking his eyes off of me; he was still gripping my hand tightly.

"Ok" My mom said. "I'm expecting an e-mail at 10, don't stay up too late Gabi, school tomorrow"

She left the room, leaving me with him. I wanted nothing more right now than to pull away and make him leave, but I couldn't do it, so instead I lay my head on his shoulder.

He let go of my hand as he started stroking my hair.

"You've got nothing to worry about" He spoke, he seemed calm and collected, but I knew him well enough to know that it was all an act, he was falling apart inside over this.

I didn't say anything, what could I say.

"It's not me anymore, it was me, but I've changed" he continued as he lowered his hand from my head, keeping his arm round my shoulders, pulling me as close as he could.

"What if you haven't?" I asked.

"I have I swear" he defended.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"What for?" I asked. "It was in the past"

"But it was still wrong" He explained. "I promise I would never, ever do that to you, you've got to believe that"

"I do" I sighed, sitting up.

"But if you ever do that to me, I'll make your life a living hell, even if I just think you have, living hell" I threatened, only half-jokily. "I let you off easy over the whole Sarah thing"

" My life would be hell without you," He said, kissing me on the forehead.

I put my head back on his shoulder.

"So, are we good?" He asked.

"We're good," I told him. " Chad and I however, aren't good, his mouth is too big."

"Bigger than my ego?" He questioned.

"Nothing is bigger than your ego," I giggled.

* * *

**Ok that did calm me down, well this and ghost whisperer, i was typing and watching TV, so ha you can't moan at me for watching TV when i should be updating, i was doing both.**


	27. Tuesday Morning Lies

**Whoa, this update is late, I usually post as soon as a get back from school, but today I didn't, no idea why.**

* * *

**No recap.**

* * *

****

**Isobel's POV**

"Isobel" Mommy called up the stairs.

Slowly I got out of bed and got dressed before I made my way downstairs.

"Morning star shine" My Mom spoke as I walked into the kitchen.

I glanced over at Gabriella, noticing that Troy was already here when I did.

"What's he doing here so early?" I asked, yawning.

"You'll never get rid of me Bel," He answered. "Not while Gabi's here"

"How can you be so sickly in the morning?" I questioned.

"He's not being sickly" Gabriella answered.

"He so is, you both are, I think I'm gonna vomit" I sighed.

"Isobel" I was warned.

"It's true" I defended.

Mommy shook her head and sighed, she did that a lot now, ever since daddy died, she used to be happy before that happened, but I guess me and Gabi aren't enough, and she has been working a lot recently, is she really working, or is she covering?

"What you thinking about?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Nothing" I lied, she always believed my lies.

Gabriella gave me a strange look, she could tell I was lying, she always knew.

I shook my head at her and she turned back to Troy, I wonder what they're talking about.

Gabriella's POV 

"Chad tried calling me last night," I told Troy. "I didn't answer"

"He tried ringing me too," He admitted. "I did answer"

"What did he say?" I asked, noticing we were both whispering, I guess it was better that my Mom didn't find out.

"He said that you had to know because of the circumstances," He explained.

"What circumstances?" I questioned.

"He wouldn't say" Troy said. "He said that you couldn't find out yet and then something about Taylor"

"Taylor called too," I admitted. "I spoke to her.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She wanted to know what had happened," I told him. "She said something about Chad only wanting what's best for me, then she said the strangest thing"

"What?" he questioned.

"She said something about not giving in, and when I asked her what she meant she made excuses and hung up, she hasn't answered her phone since"

"Weird" Troy pointed out.

"Totally" I agreed.

"Anyway, something's wrong with Bel" I told him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Well she just outright lied to Mom, she said she wasn't thinking about anything important," I explained.

"Well maybe she wasn't" He said,

"No she was, I know my sister, she definitely was," I told him.

* * *

**I know, I know, short, I'll try and write a longer one tomorrow, I have writers block tonight.**


	28. Seperate Problems

**I have returned, for yet another update, I'm too good to you lot.**

_Recap _

_"Something's wrong with Bel" I told him._

_"How do you know?" He asked._

_"Well she just outright lied to Mom, she said she wasn't thinking about anything important," I explained._

_"Well maybe she wasn't" He said,_

_"No she was, I know my sister, she definitely was," I told him._

_End Recap_

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabi" Taylor called running up to me and snapping me out of my thoughts as I walked through the doors of East High. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be" I asked.

"Well, you never said what happened between you and Troy last night after we left so I figured you broke up" She explained.

"Nope, Still going strong," I answered, making my way to my locker.

"Really, after everything?" Taylor questioned.

"Yes, that was history, he said he'd never do that to me, I trust him Tay" I told her.

"Guess who?" Said a voice as hands covered my eyes.

I smiled at the voice.

"I dunno, I'll have to think about that," I teased.

"Think fast" He coaxed.

"I have to go with…" I began.

"Well?" he asked.

"Gotta be Ryan," I giggled.

"Your evil" he said spinning me around.

"I know," I laughed, staring into his blue eyes. "Only to you though"

"Now I feel special," He said, putting his arm around me.

"Big ego's do that to people" I pointed out.

"So what makes me miss you so much?" He asked.

"Troy, you saw me like 2 minutes ago" I grinned.

"Yes, but those two minutes seemed like 2 years," He said, pulling me closer.

Taylor was looking at this interaction in awe.

"So you guy's have opted to forget last night happened?" She directed at me.

"Pretty much" Troy answered for me without looking away from my face.

"Gabi you're a soft touch" Taylor said to me.

"Try telling Chad that" I answered quickly.

I momentarily broke free from Troy's grip to get books out my locker, but found his hands were back round my waist as soon as I had turned.

"Can't you keep your hand's to yourself for 20 seconds?" I asked.

"Nope, and it's your entire fault" He told me as he started kissing my neck.

"How is it my fault?" I asked in mock anger.

"I'd be able to keep my hands to myself, if you weren't so beautiful" He said as he stopped kissing me. " So it's all your fault"

"Excuses" I sighed.

"It's true" He insisted.

I turned around again to face him, shutting my locker as I did, and noticed that Taylor was still watching us.

"I'm only staying because this is a hallway and you two are a bit full on" She told us as I noticed Chad walking up behind her.

"What did you say to her last night?" He asked Troy when he reached us.

I looked up at Troy, unable to look at Chad.

He smiled at me reassuringly then turned his attention to his friend.

"I told her the truth," He answered truthfully. "That it did happen, it's in the past and that's where it's staying"

"Chad, let's go to homeroom, I can go over your Math homework" She rushed, What are they hiding, was there more to what Chad had brought up last night?

Chad nodded and the two of them walked off.

"So that's how it's gonna work now, your gonna blank him?" Troy asked me.

"I don't know, ok, I just don't" I said a bit too harshly.

"Gabi, we are good right?" He asked.

"Yes" I said, calming down a little.

We began the walk to homeroom, I could tell he was worried about me, I could tell him I was fine all I wanted, but that wouldn't make it true, and it wouldn't make him believe me.

**Isobel's POV**

"If it isn't little freak girl" I heard Lola Martens call as I walked past.

I knew deep down that she wouldn't be nice forever; I just hoped it would last, whatever Andrew did, it had worn off.

Her friends were giggling at her comment.

I turned around to face them. "I'm not a freak"

"Awwww she actually thinks we're gonna listen to her" One of the girls remarked.

"What would Gabi say about this Lola? And more importantly, what would your Uncle Andrew say about it?" I questioned.

"How does she know about your Uncle Andrew Lols?" Another of them asked.

"I thought I told you" Lola answered her friend.

I was going to leave, but I had to hang around to hear her friend's reaction to this.

"No" The first girl answered.

"She ran into him at the park, literally ran into him, knocked herself out she did" Lola lied; I couldn't believe someone my age was so good at lying.

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" I asked.

"That's not the truth?" One of the girls asked.

"No, her uncle is my half-sister's dad" I explained. "That's how I know about her uncle Andrew"

I turned and began to walk away.

"Is it true?"

One of her friends was following me.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I didn't even know you had a sister," The girl told me.

"Gabriella, she's 17" I replied.

"Nice name" She commented.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked. "Lola won't like it"

"I don't care what Lola likes," She said.

"Then why do you hang out with her?" I questioned.

"My mom and hers are friends, I don't like her" Came her answer.

"Right" I spoke.

"My names Allie" She said.

"Isobel" I introduced. "But you know that"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was horrible" Allie apologised.

"It's Ok, it was all Lola anyway, I can stop her again for a while, just have to tell Gabi" I explained. "Shouldn't you be going back to them?"

We both looked in the direction we had come. Lola and her other friend were eying us.

"That's Amy with Lola, she doesn't mean it either, but I can't go back now, I don't want to be like that" Allie said.

"You don't have to be," I answered. "Gabi always says, we should be whoever we want to be, as long as that person is who we really are"

"Is she really smart?" Allie asked as we carried on walking.

"Yeah, she takes after Mom really, I take after my dad" I explained.

"So, what's he like?" She asked.

"I don't remember much, Gabi says he was great" I smiled at the memories.

"What happened to him?" Allie asked.

" He was at work two years ago, some man with a gun came into his building, he owned his own company, they guy shot him in the heart, he's in prison now, the guy that shot him" I told her.

"That's terrible," She answered.

"Mom doesn't know I know, Gabi told me, I wanted to know why Mom was at work so much and she said it was because Mom owned all of Dad's company now, until Gabi's 21 anyway, I had only known he had died at work before then. She told me so I didn't worry about mom working, Gabi promised it wouldn't happen again" I explained.

"When did she tell you?" Allie asked.

"This morning, Mom was on the phone, and I told Gabi I thought mom was hiding something from us because she was always at work, so she told me everything" I answered.

_Flashback (Isobel's POV)_

_The sound of the phone woke me from my thoughts. Mom got up to answer it._

"_Alright Bel, what's up?" Gabriella asked me as mom left the room._

"_Is mom really working?" I questioned. _

"_Yes" Came my sister's answer._

"_How do you know?" I interrogated. _

"_What else could she be doing?" She asked me._

"_Dating" I pointed out._

"_Mom's not dating Bel, she runs dad's company, she will do until I'm 21, and then when your 21, you'll own half" Gabriella explained._

"_But Mom shouldn't go there, dad died there its not safe" I said, starting to panic._

"_Bel, it's very unlikely that what happened to your dad will happen to your mom" Troy told me_

_I could tell by the look on Gabriella's face that he had said something he shouldn't have._

"_Gabi, What is it?" I asked, suddenly curious. _

"_Tell me" I insisted when she shook her head._

_Slowly, she nodded._

_End Flashback_

**Gabriella's POV**

"Finally, another day gone" I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Troy asked from behind me, scaring me.

"Don't do that," I complained as I hit him on the arm. "How long have you been there?"

"Ow and I've just got here" He answered as he fell into step with me. "What are your plans for later?"

"I have to get Bel, Mom's working late," I told him.

"So, should I come over?" He asked.

"I should really spend some time with Bel," I said.

"Why, she been getting at you?" he questioned.

"No, but I get the feeling something's wrong, you know, and she normally only opens up to me" I explained.

"Ok, so I'll call you later, to say goodnight" He spoke.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" I glanced at my watch. "I have to go, I'm gonna be so late"

He nodded as I sped off, accidentally hitting Sharpay as I ran.

**Isobel's POV**

"There she is," I pointed out Gabriella to Lucy and Allie.

Gabriella was running towards us.

"Why are you running?" I asked when she reached us.

"Got… held… up," She said through deep breaths.

"Troy?" I asked.

"Troy" She confirmed.

"Oh, Gabi, this is Allie, Lola's friend" I introduced them.

"Lola's friend" My sister repeated.

"I used to be" Allie corrected me. "Until this morning"

Gabriella nodded.

"Hey Luce" She said after a few seconds.

"Hi Gabriella" Lucy answered.

"So, we going or what?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah" Gabriella answered as the four of us began to walk.

"Your gonna love our house" I said to Allie.

"Do their parent's know where they are?" Gabriella asked me quietly.

"Yeh" I told her.

She nodded as we continued walking, something was up with her, she was normally a lot chattier than this.

* * *

**Whooooo beat that, 7 pages, 1807 words, and it only took me 5 hours with breaks, I was right, I am too good to you, way too good. I'm thinking of ending this on Chapter 40, I'm saying now to give you a warning and so I can start a poll.**

**What should I write next?**

**1.A normal sequel**

**2.A songfic sequel**

**3.A real-life cast Fic**

**4.A totally new story**

**5.An Isobel-centred story**

**IM me to tell me which one you'd prefer, I'll do the one that gets most votes.**


	29. A nasty breakup

**I am so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I was going too but I started catching up on all the fics I was reading, and I got off early as Disney Channel were airing the High School Musical ultimate edition (sing along, dance along and pop up in one) and I just had to watch it, don't moan at me for choosing TV over this, see it as me choosing to watch High School Musical over writing about it, but this update makes up for it cos**

**Whoo, the bh is back**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Alright, but I'll be back, I always get what I want and right now Troy Bolton I want you" Sarah smirked as she walked back through the gate._

_----------------------------------_

_"Do their parent's know where they are?" Gabriella asked me quietly._

_"Yeh" I told her._

_She nodded as we continued walking, something was up with her, she was normally a lot chattier than this._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Andrew" I called as I entered his house, he had been calling everyday since I agreed to give him a chance to be part of my life, he had even given me a key to his house, but he hadn't called since Monday, since Lola was nice to Isobel.

"He's not here" Came the voice I now associated with my younger half-brother.

"Where is he then?" I asked.

"Dunno, hasn't been back since Monday, he had a fight with Mom and left" Evan explained.

Isobel walked through the door behind me, followed by Allie, whom had practically been a regular fixture in our house since Tuesday.

"Hey Gabi" Alyssa cooed, entering the hall.

"What?" I asked as she noticed Allie. "Allison, did you think Lola was here?"

Allie shook her head, "I'm here with Izzie and Brie"

I looked at her surprised, no one had ever called be Brie before.

Alyssa studied her for a minute before saying, "Andrew's not coming back Gabi"

"What?" I asked.

"He's not coming back, he let Evan and Carly down, just like he let you down," She explained.

Did I believe her, No, I couldn't she doesn't like me, she's doing this out of spite, but if it isn't true, Why hasn't he called? Where is he?

"We should go then," I blurted out as I motioned Isobel and Allie out of the door.

"Your welcome any time Gabi" Alyssa told me as we left, "just because you have a useless father doesn't mean your brother doesn't want to know you, you do share the useless father after all"

That was weird, she hates me.

I followed Isobel and Allie out of the door, glancing back at Alyssa, she had a strange smile on her face, and where was Carly, she normally always runs around me hyperactively when I'm there.

When we were a few blocks away I took out my phone and dialled Andrew's number, I had never called him before.

"Hello" He answered.

"Dad" I said down the phone without thinking.

"Gabriella?" He asked.

I nodded, not remembering he couldn't see me.

"Gabriella?" He repeated his inquiry.

"Yes" I spoke aloud.

"Since when did you call me dad?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's ok now," I answered truthfully; I hadn't really thought much about it.

"Ok" he spoke. "What's the matter?"

"I was just at your place, Evan said you left on Monday and Alyssa said your not going back" I half-asked.

"I'm going back next week, to get Evan, after that, no I'm not going back" He said as I heard a child's voice in the background.

"What happened?" I heard myself ask.

"We had a fight, it was big, Alyssa gave me an ultimatum, well a choice really," He explained.

"A choice in what?" I asked.

"It's not important" He tried.

"Yes it is," I answered immediately.

"She said I had to choose, you or her, I chose you" He told me. " Evan was at school, Carly was off sick, I left, took Carly and left, Alyssa hasn't called, not even about Carly"

That explained where Carly was and it explained the child's voice in the background, but more importantly, Dad hadn't let her down, he hadn't let me down again.

"She tried to make you choose" I gulped. "She tried to make you leave me again"

"Yes, but Gabi I didn't, and I'm not going to" He tried comforting, but it didn't make much difference over the phone.

"I have to go," I muttered down the line. "Have to get Isobel home"

I hung up; there was only one person I wanted to talk to right now, and as soon as Mom got home, I could go and talk all I wanted.

**Troy's POV (around 8pm)**

"I told you I'd be back" She spoke as I continued with free throws.

I turned, staring Sarah in the face as she walked ever closer to me.

"Tonight everything changes," She said as she stopped, inches from me.

"Sarah, nothing is going to happen between us, I love Gabriella," I told her.

"You'll soon forget about her" Sarah was grinning, and it was freaking me out.

"You have to go," I told her.

"You know you don't want that" Sarah answered, edging closer again.

"No I do…" I began as she started kissing me passionately.

I began to kiss back, not really knowing what I was doing.

"What the hell?" Said a voice from behind me.

I turned, knowing who I would see when I did, my worst nightmare now a reality.

"Gabi…" I started.

"Don't," She said as she turned, beginning to run.

I started running too, chasing her.

**Gabriella's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"What the hell?" I asked, it was all I could manage.

"Gabi…" He tried, but I wouldn't let him finish.

"Don't," I snapped as I started running.

I got to the end of his front yard before he reached me; he grabbed my wrist, pulling me to a halt.

"Let go of me," I demanded.

"NO" He shouted, I tried to back away, but his grip was too tight.

I stood there, glaring at him, what else could I do? What could I possibly say?

He kept quiet too, still gripping my wrist, I tried pulling away again, but it only made him once again tighten his grip.

"Hear me out," He pleaded after a while.

"You're hurting me," I told him.

He let go of my arm, I stayed frozen on the spot, not just because of what he'd done, I couldn't bring myself to walk, I felt like I was going to collapse and my wrist was red where he had been gripping it, but whatever he had to say, it didn't matter any more, I know what I saw.

"I'm…" He started.

"I don't want to hear it" I half-shouted as Sarah appeared at the gate.

He looked at me; I could see his eyes filled with upset and regret, mixed with anger, normally I'd comfort him but right now, I don't care.

I moved my hand up to the necklace he and given too me, snapping the chain as I pulled it off.

"It's over, Your free" I whispered as I began to run off again, this time, he didn't follow, he just watched me go.

* * *

**Don't hate me, I promise, Sarah will get what's coming to her, and at least she doesn't get the necklace it's broken. I'm writing the next update now; it should be up in like, an hour, this is all because I feel bad about not updating yesterday.**

* * *

**I repeat, At chapter 40 i am finishing this update.**

**What should I write next?**

**1.A normal sequel**

**2.A songfic sequel**

**3.A real-life cast Fic**

**4.A totally new story**

**5.An Isobel-centred story**

**IM me to tell me which one you'd prefer, I'll do the one that gets most votes.**


	30. Stop Calling

**Haha this couple on who wants to be a millionaire got asked a really easy question and got it wrong.**

**_Which famous writer's birth and death occurred on the same day?_**

**_A. Robert Browning _**

**_B. William Shakespeare_**

**Everyone knows that William Shakespeare died on his birthday, seriously, that's like Year 9 English; I knew that when I was 13.**

**Sorry about that it's just so funny; my dad got it wrong too.**

* * *

**Yes I know the last update was a bit intense, but it was really great to write.**

* * *

_Recap _

_He looked at me; I could see his eyes filled with upset and regret, mixed with anger, normally I'd comfort him but right now, I don't care._

_I moved my hand up to the necklace he and given too me, snapping the chain as I pulled it off._

_"It's over, Your free" I whispered as I began to run off again, this time, he didn't follow, he just watched me go._

_End Recap_

**Gabriella's POV**

I ran until I reached my house, as I got there I pushed the front door open so harshly it slammed into the inside wall.

"Gabriella?" My mom asked.

I looked up and saw her appear in the kitchen doorway, Isobel and Allie were right behind her.

I wasn't going to cry in front of my sister,i couldn't I never had before, not even when Kevin died, and I wouldn't now.

"I'm fine" I answered, enough to convince a 9 year old, but not my Mom.

I closed the door carefully and ran up to my room, only letting tears fall when my bedroom door closed.

My cell kept repeatedly ringing, I stopped looking at it after a while, I couldn't bear seeing him, even if it was just a picture.

After a while there was a knock on my door.

"Go Away!" I called.

The door opened anyway.

"Gabi, What's happened?" My Mom asked, sitting on my bed.

"I trusted him Mom, I trusted him and he threw it back in my face" I sobbed as she hugged me.

"I assume we're talking about Troy," She said.

I nodded.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He cheated on me Mom, days after he said he never would" I cried.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

Her doubt made sense, she had always liked him, trusted him even.

"I know what I saw" I nodded as my phone went off yet again, I caught a glimpse of the picture and began to cry harder.

"Sweetie it's going to be ok" My mom comforted.

"But it hurts, it hurts so much" I told her.

"I know" She calmed.

"MOM" Yelled Isobel from downstairs.

"Go see her, I think im gonna call Taylor" I told her.

My Mom nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her as I picked up my cell, I checked the time before I dialled, 8:58pm the date still showing it was Thursday; I couldn't wait for this day to end.

"Hey, Taylor's phone" Came Chad's voice when it was answered.

"Chad" I sobbed.

"Gabs, What is it? What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Is Taylor there?" I asked.

"Yeah, Taylor's here" He said as I heard him hand the phone to her while saying "For you"

"Duh" She spoke to him as she took it. "Hey Gabi"

"Taylor I need you," I cried down the phone.

"I'm on my way" Taylor answered, hanging up.

15 minutes later my mom opened my bedroom door again.

"I'm just taking Allie home, will you be ok?" She asked.

I nodded as I got up, washed my face and followed her downstairs, I didn't want to alert Isobel that anything was wrong, and I normally said bye to her friends when they left.

"Seeya Allie" I said, somehow managing to smile at her.

"Bye Brie" she answered as the 3 of them left the house.

As I was about to close the door Taylor ran up the driveway followed closely by Chad.

"What did he do?" Taylor asked.

"How did you know it was him?" I questioned.

"Lucky guess" She answered.

"You want me to kill him?" Chad asked, I wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

I shook my head incase he was completely serious.

My cell rang again and his picture flashed up on the screen, Chad grabbed it before I had the chance to hit ignore and headed towards the lounge.

"Hey Gabi's phone" He spoke to Troy while hitting speaker and sitting down.

"Put her on Chad, I need to talk to her" Troy begged.

"OK" Chad said, looking at Taylor.

"Hey Troy, what's so important?" Taylor asked, sitting next to Chad. I stayed standing at the door.

"I meant Gabriella" Troy stated the obvious.

"Apparently he wants to speak to Gabriella, not me," Taylor said to Chad in mock anger.

"Well he said her, I always had a 50 percent chance of getting it right" Chad joked.

I could tell they were trying to make me laugh, so I gave a weak smile, but even hearing Troy's voice was making me die inside.

"Chad this isn't funny, put her on," Troy demanded.

"Gab's there's some guy on the phone that wants to talk to you" Chad half-shouted.

"Chad, not so loud" Troy said.

"What, she's in the kitchen" Chad defended. "Wait I didn't quite catch your name"

"Chad, right now I don't have time for your games, just give her the phone NOW" Troy shouted down the line.

"Why, so you can speak to her like that?" Taylor asked him.

"I would never speak to her like that" Troy spoke, suddenly calmer, as if realising I could hear him.

I couldn't take it anymore, I picked up the phone before either of my friends could stop me simply said "Stop calling" and hung up.

* * *

**Hahahahahahahaha, I'm still being evil, deal with it, you'll live, next update almost complete. **

* * *

**I repeat, At chapter 40 i am finishing this update.**

**What should I write next?**

**1.A normal sequel**

**2.A songfic sequel**

**3.A real-life cast Fic**

**4.A totally new story**

**5.An Isobel-centred story**

**IM me to tell me which one you'd prefer, I'll do the one that gets most votes.**


	31. I Love You, You Know That

_Recap _

_I couldn't take it anymore, I picked up the phone before either of my friends could stop me simply said "Stop calling" and hung up._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey" Came a voice from behind me, making me turn around. "Taylor told me what happened, I'm sorry"

"Why would Taylor tell you?" I asked.

"I told her weeks ago that I'd help keep him away from you if you want" The girl offered.

"It doesn't matter Sharpay, I have to face him sometime" I pointed out, glancing up and down the hallway.

Zeke and Jason were the only members of the basketball team I could see.

"Want me to stay with you," She offered.

"I think I'd rather be alone" I told her.

She smiled sympathetically, nodded then left as I turned back to my locker.

I didn't see him coming, I was facing my locker after all, he trapped me.

"You ready to talk now?" He asked blocking all escapes with his arms.

I turned round, staring directly into his eyes, I could see the love inside them when he was looking at me, it was like nothing else mattered, but I couldn't set myself up for another fall, I stayed silent.

"If you won't talk will you at least listen?" he continued.

I still gave no reaction, which he seemed to take as a yes.

"She kissed me" He began. "I didn't kiss her I told her to leave and she wouldn't she kissed me and you showed up, it meant nothing to me"

I continued to glare at him.

"Gabi, I love you, you know that" He spoke as he started brushing my hair back.

I rolled my eyes at his comment and began to scan the corridor for Taylor and Chad, why did I tell Sharpay I wanted to be alone? I couldn't deal with this right now.

"Without you I have nothing, I need you, I didn't cheat on you, you've got to see that" He begged.

"What I did see was you and your tutor sucking face," I pointed out harshly.

"Words, it's a start," He said, I could tell he was slightly relieved.

**Troy's POV**

I knew she'd make this difficult, but she'd spoken, that was a start, I couldn't and wouldn't give up.

"Since last night I haven't been thinking straight," I told her.

"How do you know your thinking straight now?" She asked me.

"Because you are the only person that makes me think straight" I spoke.

I could tell she was about to cry, I hated that I'd done that to her, but if I'm careful here I can make it all go away, she's got to understand.

"Please Gabi I can't live without you" I was begging her now, looking down, noticing her bruised wrist.

"Did I do that?" I asked, gesturing to the injury.

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry" I apologised, trying to take her hand in my free one, she pulled it away.

"What for?" She questioned.

"Causing all of this, but your everything to me, you know you are," I told her.

"Let her go" Came a voice from behind me.

I didn't even need to look to see who it was.

"I just can't do that Chad," I told him. "She's too important"

"Was she this important last night?" Chad asked me.

"Yes, she always has been" I answered defensively, I wasn't going to let him stop me talking to her, I wasn't going to let anyone do that.

I still had one hand in her hair, she was staring at my face, not looking anywhere else, I knew half of the student population of East High would be watching this little show now.

"Please don't be mad let me prove it to you," I pleaded, not breaking eye contact.

* * *

**Haha, I'm leaving it there for now, your gonna have to wait till tomorrow now, because it's too early in the morning for another update now, and truthfully I haven't started it, as I have no idea how I'm gonna play it out, I know what's gonna happen though, as I already have an ending for this that makes a sequel possible.**

* * *

"_Since last night I haven't been thinking straight," I told her._

"_How do you know your thinking straight now?" She asked me._

"_Because you are the only person that makes me think straight" I spoke._

**That bit is nicked from a 2005 episode of the British soap Coronation Street.**

* * *

**I repeat, at chapter 40 I am finishing this story.**

**What should I write next?**

**1.A normal sequel**

**2.A songfic sequel**

**3.A real-life cast Fic**

**4.A totally new story**

**5.An Isobel-centred story**

**IM me to tell me which one you'd prefer, I'll do the one that gets most votes.**


	32. A Single Rose

_Recap (Troy's POV)_

_I still had one hand in her hair, she was staring at my face, not looking anywhere else, I knew half of the student population of East High would be watching this little show now._

"_Please don't be mad let me prove it to you," I pleaded, not breaking eye contact._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"No" I said with newfound strength.

I managed to get away and ran down the corridor, Chad was following me.

"Well done Gabs" He congratulated when he caught up. "You did great"

"Then why don't I feel great?" I asked as we walked together into homeroom.

"It'll get easier," He told me.

I smiled at him and made my way to the back, Taylor was already here.

"Hi" She smiled as I reached her.

"Hi" I answered, not as enthusiastically as I sat down.

"You've seen him haven't you" She pointed out.

I nodded, "He said he could explain"

"Explain" Taylor repeated, half-disgusted.

"Yep" I confirmed, "I think I should let him, I said No but maybe I should"

"Gabi, no, he'll hurt you again," Taylor argued.

"Your right" I only half-agreed.

It didn't matter what she said, I'd already decided to listen to him, give him a chance at least, I couldn't give up on what we had just like that, I'd give him his chance, I had to, for me more than him.

After School (Gabriella's POV)

I'd decided to call him tonight, it may be easier than seeing him face to face, right now I'd just go home, get my books and go home.

I opened my locker and it was the first thing that caught my attention, the single thorn less red rose, the necklace resting inside it's petals with a note tied to it carefully with white ribbon. I picked it up, reading the note.

_Gabi,_

_I'm sorry, I love you, if there's a chance you can forgive me, come to the secret place, the one only we go too._

_Forever yours,_

_Troy_

_P.S: I'll always be waiting._

I sighed, looked like I'd be seeing him sooner than I thought.


	33. Time to explain

_Recap _

_I opened my locker and it was the first thing that caught my attention, the single thorn less red rose, the necklace resting inside it's petals with a note tied to it carefully with white ribbon. I picked it up, reading the note._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I automatically closed my locker and began walking back into the school, heading to the one place that normally only the two of us went, the rooftop garden, technically it was the science club's but they were never up there.

I climbed the final steps, not knowing what I was going to say, I'd had it all planned out, but now my mind had gone blank.

He turned as I reached the garden.

"You came" He pointed out.

I nodded.

"So there's a chance?" He asked.

I nodded again, he wanted to talk, so he could do all the talking.

"What I said earlier was the truth, she kissed me, she didn't give me a chance to push her away" He started.

I continued to stare; I could tell it was making him uncomfortable.

"If I could have stopped it I would have, I told her that I love you just before she kissed me but it didn't stop her" He continued.

I carried on staring for a minute before saying "Ok"

I was still holding the rose and necklace.

"Can you give me another chance?" He asked.

"I don't know," I told him truthfully. "I need to think, I'll call"

"That's good enough," He said. "You promise you'll call"

I nodded as I turned and walked back down the steps, glancing at my watch.

I probably would call over the weekend, I know he'd call me if I didn't.

* * *

**Short I know but my mum's moaning about me always being online, she seems to be mixing me up with my bro and sis, I've been watching DVD's all afternoon while doing homework. Anyways, a short update is better than no update, right. Ph yeahm the poll is gonna be on every update now, if you hadn't figured that out.****

* * *

****I am ending this on Chapter 40**

**What should I write next?**

**1.A normal sequel**

**2.A songfic sequel**

**3.A real-life cast Fic**

**4.A totally new story**

**5.An Isobel-centred story**

**IM me to tell me which one you'd prefer, I'll do the one that gets most votes.**


	34. Finally Calling

_Recap _

_"Can you give me another chance?" He asked._

_"I don't know," I told him truthfully. "I need to think, I'll call"_

_"That's good enough," He said. "You promise you'll call"_

_I nodded as I turned and walked back down the steps, glancing at my watch._

_I probably would call over the weekend; I know he'd call me if I didn't._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Isobel's POV**

"Izzie, is Brie ok?" I heard Allie ask me.

She'd been here all day; I knew she'd notice something was up with my sister eventually, even though I was trying to keep them separate.

"I don't think so, no one tells me anything any more," I answered.

"So you don't know what it is?" She persisted.

"I have a rough idea," I told her.

"What's that?" She questioned.

"I think it's Troy, he's normally always here, but he hasn't been all weekend," I said in a quieter tone.

"He might be busy" Allie pointed out.

"He's never busy when it comes to her, he's more, obsessed" I spoke, glancing into the lounge at my sister.

"Well, maybe he's on holiday or something" Allie suggested.

"Nope, Gabi would have said" I explained. "She'll be ok"

"What are you two whispering about?" Gabriella asked, entering the room and opening the fridge.

"Nothing" We both chirped in perfect unison.

"Mom, they're up to something" She called.

Mom was in the kitchen within seconds.

"Isobel, whatever it is that you're planning that you don't want me to know about because you know I won't like it, stop planning it" She said to me.

"We're not up to anything, honest Ms.Montez" Allie giggled.

"Of course your not" Mom replied in obvious disbelief.

Gabriella disappeared from the room again, with all three of us watching her.

"Mom, is she ok?" I asked.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey" I spoke into my cell as I entered my room.

"Your making me lose my mind" He spoke down the line.

"I got the chocolate," I told him.

"I know, I saw you take it," He admitted.

"You've been watching me?" I asked.

"Just to make sure you got it and Bel didn't, I was worried too, you said you'd call," He pointed out.

"I did call, I called now" I smiled at his insecurity.

"True" He answered, "So did you think about it?"

"I haven't thought of anything else," I explained.

"And?" He questioned.

"You promise it was nothing?" I asked.

"It was nothing, she's nothing, you are everything," He confirmed.

"Then I guess, I can try and forget it ever happened," I told him, glancing at the necklace that had been lying with the rose on my desk since Friday.

"So, can I come over?" He asked.

I hesitated.

"Gabi?" He asked.

"Yes Troy, you can come over" I finally answered.

"Then I have to hang up, so I can leave," He pointed out.

"I guess," I agreed, not really wanting to stop talking to him.

"Bye" He spoke softly as he hung up.

I put my phone down on my bed and ran out of my room.

"You seem happier than you did 5 minutes ago" My Mom commented as I sat down in the lounge.

I sat there grinning at her, then at Isobel and Allie.

"I am happier," I confirmed for all three of them.

**Isobel's POV**

"What is that about?" Allie whispered to me.

"Dunno, but something is, or at least was, definitely up" I answered just as quietly.

* * *

**Question: What do you guys think of Allie? She may be in the sequel, she may not, I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

**I am ending this on Chapter 40**

**What should I write next?**

**1.A normal sequel**

**2.A songfic sequel**

**3.A real-life cast Fic**

**4.A totally new story**

**5.An Isobel-centred story**

**IM me to tell me which one you'd prefer, I'll do the one that gets most votes.**


	35. From Good to Bad

_Recap_

_"Then I guess, I can try and forget it ever happened," I told him, glancing at the necklace that had been lying with the rose on my desk since Friday._

_"So, can I come over?" He asked._

_I hesitated._

_"Gabi?" He asked._

_"Yes Troy, you can come over" I finally answered._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I swung open the front door to see my father standing there, Carly and Evan by his sides.

"Hey cookie" He smiled when he saw me.

"Hi, Dad" I spoke, slightly disappointed, mentally deciding to let him get away with calling me my old nickname.

"Expecting someone? You answered the door pretty quick," He asked.

"Yeah, actually" I admitted as I stepped back to let them in.

He closed the door behind him.

"Troy?" He asked.

I nodded, smiling.

"Brie" Allie half-shouted, running out into the hallway.

"Yeh?" I asked turning to her.

She had stopped dead in her tracks, staring at my dad.

"Have I got something in my teeth?" He asked, making me and Evan laugh.

"What is it Allie?" I asked.

"Izzie's making drinks, you want one?" The girl finally asked.

"No thanks," I answered. "Dad?"

"Not for me, maybe the kids though" He said as we walked into the lounge.

"Maria" He greeted.

"Andrew" She spoke in a simple tone.

I turned, noticing that Allie hadn't followed us back in, scanning the room I noticed that it lacked Isobel's presence as well.

"Was that Allison? Allie Moore, Lola's friend" Andrew asked.

"Yeh, that was Allie" I confirmed, as there was a knock on the door again. "I'll get that"

I opened the door to see Troy standing there.

"Your late" I stated.

"We had an organised time?" He asked, looking genuinely confused.

I burst out laughing before admitting "No"

"Your messing with my head" He smiled.

"Always" I agreed.

"BRIE" Allie yelled from the kitchen.

"Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, Bel has weird friends" I explained as I closed the door and we both walked into the kitchen.

"What?" I asked when we got in there.

"We, kinda, Erm, exploded the orange carton" Allie giggled.

"How can you explode an orange carton?" I asked glancing at Isobel to notice she was staring at Troy. "Bel?"

"What's he doing here?" She asked, as there was another knock on the door.

"Troy's always here, Why you asking now?" I interrogated.

"He upset you, just because you won't say it was him doesn't mean I don't know, I'm not an idiot," Isobel snapped, surprising me with her harshness.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied.

"Want me to ask Taylor?" Isobel questioned.

"Ask me what?" Taylor asked, coming into the room, she shook her head at me when she noticed Troy.

"What?" I asked her, as I felt him put his arm around me.

"Taylor, was it Troy that had Gabi all upset on Thursday?" Isobel shot.

Taylor continued looking at me; I mouthed 'say nothing' to her.

"No" Taylor answered convincingly, looking at my sister.

"Are you sure?" Isobel asked suspiciously.

"I think I'd know" Taylor answered.

"Can we go back to the important issue's now?" Troy asked.

"What's that?" I asked.

"How the orange carton exploded of course," He said, like it was obvious.

"Oh, well we put it in the microwave" Allie explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Wanted to see what it would do" Isobel smiled, seeming to have forgotten the previous conversation.

Taylor was still glaring at us, Troy with his arm around me tightly.

"Couldn't you have just asked me what would happen?" I pointed out, deciding to ignore Taylor's looks.

"Well, yeah, but our way was more fun" Allie laughed.

Evan and Carly ran excitedly into the kitchen, followed by Andrew and my Mom.

"Allie it's about time I took you home" Mom said.

I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, it had just gone 5.

Allie and Isobel nodded, following my mom out of the room.

"Explain" Taylor ordered.

"Explain what?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing" I covered, pulling Troy out of the room as the others followed.

"Well I have to get going, we're staying with my parents, dinner is at 6, they'll murder me if we're late" Andrew explained.

I nodded as the three of them left.

"Well?" Taylor asked when the three of us sat down. "Why would you even consider this?"

"You won't understand" I sighed, I regretted saying it, but I knew it was true.

"Of course I won't, Gabi, he cheated on you" She exclaimed.

"You don't know the full story" Troy defended.

I glanced at him, he was getting angry, I hated it when he got angry.

"I know all I need to know" Taylor shouted back.

"You know nothing about this" Troy argued.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP IT" I yelled, silencing them both.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Troy whispered to me.

I looked at him.

"I can't deal with this now" I said as I got up and left the room, heading upstairs.

"Gabi?" He called after me. "Gabi what does that mean?"

I didn't answer, all I heard was Taylor say "Leave her Troy, let her calm down" before I closed the door, leaving them downstairs.

* * *

**Wonderful ending for that chaper, don't ya think, haha**

* * *

**What should I write next?**

**a.** **A normal sequel**

**b.** **A songfic sequel**

**c.** **A real-life cast Fic**

**d.** **A totally new story**

**IM me to tell me which one you'd prefer, I'll do the one that gets most votes.**


	36. Advice

**Here's to mind games, haha, that review was hilarious.**

* * *

_Recap_

"_I can't deal with this now" I said as I got up and left the room, heading upstairs._

"_Gabi?" He called after me. "Gabi what does that mean?"_

_I didn't answer, all I heard was Taylor say "Leave her Troy, let her calm down" before I closed the door, leaving them downstairs._

_End Recap_

**No one's POV**

Gabriella didn't come out of her room that night, even when Isobel insisted she was going to stand outside her bedroom door until she did.

Her mom had sent Troy and Taylor home after a few unsuccessful attempts at making her daughter reappear.

"Gabi" She tapped lightly on the door.

It was 1am, she'd thought her daughter would be asleep by now, but she'd just heard her crying.

"Gabi" She repeated, opening the door. "You ok?"

She looked at her daughter, curled up on her bed, sobbing into her pillow; she hated seeing her like this.

She closed the door and walked over, sitting down beside her.

"Tell me, you'll feel better" She spoke.

Slowly Gabriella turned over.

"I don't know what to do Mom," She admitted after a few minutes.

"Explain" Her mother persisted.

"Taylor tells me that I can't trust Troy, but I do, I don't know why, I have countless reasons not to but I still do, but I can't, and now Taylor's mad at me because I gave him another chance" Gabriella sobbed.

"Gabi, you can't stop yourself trusting him, you can't stop yourself loving him either, and Taylor's your friend, she's worried, not mad, you trust him, she doesn't, but it's going to be ok, Taylor will always be there when you need her, friends like that don't come around that often" Came he Mom's response.

Gabriella hadn't been expecting that, she'd been expecting "remember to follow your head and your heart equally" or something even more insane than that.

"You sure she'll understand?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure" Her Mom answered.

Gabriella smiled, a smile that turned to a frown when she heard a creaking outside the door.

Her mom got up to open the door, finding her eavesdropping younger daughter standing there, her ear pressed against the door,

"Isobel, Bed" She ordered.

The girl ran from the door and into her own room.

"Kids, who'd have them" she sighed.

"You" Gabriella answered.

"True, go to sleep" Came her answer.

"Mom?" Gabriella asked before the bedroom door closed.

"What?" She was asked.

"Thanks" She answered.

"Anytime" Came the calm voice.

"Mom?" She asked again.

"Yes" her mother acknowledged.

"You know what tomorrow is?" She questioned.

"Yeah, we can go together, after school" Her mom answered, emphasising the word after.

"Thanks" Gabriella spoke as the door closed.

* * *

**That bit was so easy to write, i only wrote it because people were so quick reviewing, next update tomorrow, only a few updates from the end now.**

* * *

**What should I write next?**

**1.A normal sequel**

**2.A songfic sequel**

**3.A real-life cast Fic**

**4.A totally new story**

**5.An Isobel-centred story**

**IM me to tell me which one you'd prefer, I'll do the one that gets most votes.**


	37. I'm not going anywhere

_Recap_

_"Taylor tells me that I can't trust Troy, but I do, I don't know why, I have countless reasons not to but I still do, but I can't, and now Taylor's mad at me because I gave him another chance" Gabriella sobbed._

_"Gabi, you can't stop yourself trusting him, you can't stop yourself loving him either, and Taylor's your friend, she's worried, not mad, you trust him, she doesn't, but it's going to be ok, Taylor will always be there when you need her, friends like that don't come around that often" Came he Mom's response._

_Gabriella hadn't been expecting that, she'd been expecting "remember to follow your head and your heart equally" or something even more insane than that._

_"You sure she'll understand?" She asked._

_"Yes, I'm sure" Her Mom answered._

* * *

_"Mom?" She asked again._

_"Yes" her mother acknowledged._

_"You know what tomorrow is?" She questioned._

_"Yeah, we can go together, after school" Her mom answered, emphasising the word after._

_"Thanks" Gabriella spoke as the door closed._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy was standing by his locker talking to Zeke; I decided to wait until his friend was gone.

."Gabi, Are you Ok? After last night, I mean" I heard Taylor ask.

I nodded, smiling at her.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Mom really helped me last night, everything makes sense now" I explained.

"Right, How?" Taylor asked.

"You're my best friend, you know that right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I know why?" She answered.

"I have to give Troy this chance, but I need to know you'll be there if I need you" I said.

"Of course I will" Taylor assured me. "Just because I don't agree with you doesn't mean i'm going anywhere"

I smiled at her as I noticed Troy was now alone by his locker.

"Gotta go" I grinned as I ran towards him.

"Hey" I spoke when I reached him.

"Oh, Gabriella, Hi" He answered as he looked at me.

That was weird, since when did he go back to calling me Gabriella?

"I need to talk to you," I informed him

"Don't, let me say it for you, I know you don't trust me, last night was more than both of us can take, I think we should just, stay out of each other's way" He interrupted, then closed his locker and walked away.

"Troy?" I spoke weakly; there was no way he heard.

"Didn't go so good?" Taylor asked from behind me, she must have seen everything.

I shook my head and started running, I had to get away from everyone.

* * *

**Don't hate me, i'm writing the next update right now. I'm going back to the original plan for the end.****

* * *

**

**What should I write next?**

**1.A normal sequel**

**2.A songfic sequel**

**3.A real-life cast Fic**

**4.A totally new story**

**5.An Isobel-centred story**

**IM me to tell me which one you'd prefer, I'll do the one that gets most votes.**


	38. Staring at the Clouds

**The Gabriella's POV is mainly her thoughts; well the cloud stuff is my thoughts from when I was on the trampoline earlier.**

* * *

_ Recap_

_"Don't, let me say it for you, I know you don't trust me, last night was more than both of us can take, I think we should just, stay out of each other's way" He interrupted, then closed his locker and walked away._

_"Troy?" I spoke weakly; there was no way he heard._

_"Didn't go so good?" Taylor asked from behind me, she must have seen everything._

_I shook my head and started running, I had to get away from everyone._

End Recap

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

"Tay, Where's Gabi today?" Chad asked me, it was third period already and I hadn't seen her since she ran off earlier.

"No idea, Troy upset her earlier, she ran off, that was before homeroom, I haven't seen her since, Chad I'm worried" I explained.

"What did he do?" Chad asked.

"She didn't say, she just, ran" I told him.

Before I knew it he was marching over to Troy, who was sitting at another desk talking to Zeke and Jason, Gabriella was like the sister he never had, and nobody hurt his sister.

I followed quickly behind him.

"What the hell did you do to Gabi?" Chad pretty much yelled in his face.

"I only said what she was gonna say" Troy answered.

"Then why did you walk away?" I asked him, confused.

"Because we both think we should stay out of each other's way" Troy spoke, like it was obvious.

"That's what you said to her?" I asked.

He nodded, still looking at Chad.

"You really are a moron" I began, "She wasn't coming to break up with you"

"She wasn't?" He muttered, more of a statement than a question.

"No, she was going to tell you she wanted things to back to how they were" I told him, or at least that's the impression I got.

"Alright Class, please take your seats and turn to page 24 in the text books" Mr Adams called out.

"Where is she?" He asked me.

"WE DON'T KNOW" Chad yelled.

"Mr. Danforth, stop shouting and take your seat, you aswell Miss. Mckessie" Mr Adams ordered.

We went to our desks and sat down, I was too worried to argue right now.

Troy was still standing, leaning against his desk, obviously digesting what I'd just told him.

"Mr.Bolton, please take your seat" Mt Adams directed at him.

Troy seemed to consider this before announcing, "I have to leave"

**Gabriella's POV**

'How could he do this' I thought to myself.

I'd always trusted him, but he'd let me down again, he'd let me down more times than my dad had, ok so what dad did was worse, but he hasn't repeated it, yet.

I'd been getting countless calls and texts on my cell, I'd ignored them all, I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, I'd rather just lay here, looking at the clouds, the only things that can't let me down, unless it rains, then they have let me down, which wouldn't surprise me.

My cell rang again; my Mom's face flashed onto the screen, the school would have told her by now, I should really answer, to explain.

I watched until it rang off, then turned my attention back to the clouds. White and fluffy, floating above me on nothingness, gloating happiness, carefree, mindless, frosty white.

Wait a minute, why am I thinking about clouds? Well I know why, to keep my mind off other things.

I was lying on a bench in the rooftop garden, wait a minute, why is there a garden on the roof, wouldn't it make more sense to have it on the ground, my cell rang again, that's getting annoying now, I'm not even going to look.

I seriously need to stop thinking, but how can I stop thinking, great, now I'm thinking about not thinking, maybe I should just think about how many classes I'd missed, I'm gonna be so behind, I should call someone, no I'll copy Taylor's notes.

"Gabi?" Someone said behind me.

I didn't look, I knew who it was.

"Gabi" He repeated, more firmly this time. "Look at me"

I didn't want to, I knew the tears were still wet on my cheeks; I'd hardly stopped crying since I got here, how could he do this.

He was coming closer I could feel it.

He sat down and started playing with my hair, it seemed strange really, me, lying on a bench, and him, sitting by be, playing with my hair.

"Talk to me" He urged.

I said nothing, desperately willing my mind to go back to the clouds, it wasn't working,

"Gabi, don't be like this" He begged, "Talk to me"

I looked up to face him, looking into his deep blue eyes, I had to look away, if I didn't, those eyes would weaken me.

He was still twirling my hair around his fingers.

"Leave me alone" I finally said.

"You know I can't do that," He answered softly.

He was trying to weaken me, so obviously trying.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You thought I wouldn't come?" He questioned.

"Not as if you had a reason to" I pointed out, I wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Haven't got a reason!" He was getting angry. "Gabi, I love you, I loved you the first time I saw you, I only said what I did this morning because I though that's what you wanted, I did it for you, I know I upset you but…"

"Everything's about you in your world isn't it" I interrupted, sitting up. "Ever thought I have better things to worry about than you"

"Calm down, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well talk" He reasoned.

"I have to go" I spoke as I stood up and tried to walk away, I hadn't noticed he'd taken hold of my hand. "Let go"

"You don't want me too," He told me, mirroring my thoughts.

I stared at him for a while before sitting back down.

"Taylor's freaking about you," He said. "Chad was all for knocking me out"

I laughed at that. "He's just being Chad"

I felt horrible for laughing, this day wasn't funny.

Troy must have noticed my sudden mood changes.

"Don't go back to this, I was wrong this morning, I thought we got past that bit, I'm sorry, I love you, what else matters?" He was worried now.

"It's not you," I admitted.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Today…" I began.

I stopped and looked up into his eyes, he gave me a reassuring look that told me to carry on.

"Today's the anniversary of my dad's death," I told him. "Kevin Dad not Dad Dad"

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer, I didn't pull away, I didn't want too, but a knew I should, things were far from all right between us, and things wouldn't be normal for a while.

* * *

**Only two more updates left now. Haha, the clouds.**

* * *

**What should I write next?**

**1.A normal sequel**

**2.A songfic sequel**

**3.A real-life cast Fic**

**4.A totally new story**

**5.An Isobel-centred story**

**IM me to tell me which one you'd prefer, I'll do the one that gets most votes.**


	39. She needed to talk

**Omg, I've just had the most brilliant beyond brilliant idea of how to end this, and how to start the sequel, yeah, the normal sequel won the poll, the name of the sequel is Can You Forgive?**

* * *

_Recap _

_"Today's the anniversary of my dad's death," I told him. "Kevin Dad not Dad Dad"_

_He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer, I didn't pull away, I didn't want too, but a knew I should, things were far from all right between us, and things wouldn't be normal for a while._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Where the hell have you been?" Mom shouted as I entered the house with Troy.

"School" I answered.

"Don't lie to me, I hate it when you lie to me, the school called, you weren't there" She continued.

Isobel was grinning slyly through the kitchen door, she's the one that always got in trouble, I was hardly ever in trouble, so she loved it when I was.

"I'm afraid that was my fault, Ms.Montez" Troy defended me.

"How is my daughter skipping school your fault?" Mom asked him.

"Gabi didn't skip school, she was there, I upset her this morning, she skipped all her classes and didn't get registered, because of me, so it was my fault," He explained.

My mom gazed at him for a while, he seemed like a nervous child.

"If you upset her, why are you here now?" She finally asked.

"I went looking for her, I skipped the afternoon with her, we were, talking, she needed to talk, and seeing as Isobel's too young and your…" He began, pausing before he said the next part.

"I'm what? Troy" She asked him.

I glanced up at him; I had no idea what he was going to say.

"Your always at work" He finished.

I gasped; I couldn't believe he'd just said that, I didn't know he thought that way.

Mom glared at him, obviously deciding what to do.

"Gabi, we're going at 4, Troy can come if he wants" She finally spoke and made her way into the kitchen.

I hit him on the arm as soon as she was out of sight.

"Ow" He complained, "What was the for?"

"Why did you say that to my mom?" I asked.

"Because it's the truth, and she needed to hear it, it would have been better coming from you but I knew you'd never say it, so I did" He told me.

"But she's gonna hate you now" I sighed.

"That's not important" He replied, "What's important is that you don't"

* * *

**I'm hoping to put the first chapter of the sequel up tonight.**


	40. It Can't Be

**Last ever update, i'm all sad now and i will be for a total of 2 minutes after this one's up, because after 2 minutes, i'm starting the sequel.**

_

* * *

__Recap _

_"But she's gonna hate you now" I sighed._

_"That's not important" He replied, "What's important is that you don't"_

_End Recap_

* * *

**No One's POV**

The four of them made their way across the graveyard, Troy had his arm instinctively around Gabriella's waist, as if she needed protecting from something.

"Here it is" Maria called, as they reached a headstone of Grey Marble.

"HEY DAD" Isobel called out excitedly, sitting next to the grave. "I brought you something"

She took out a picture of the pair of them at her 6th birthday party, just over a year before he died, and laid it down in front of the grave, she placed a note next to it, both laminated, and weighed them down with the ornaments their mother had placed there after the funeral.

Gabriella read the note, she hadn't seen this.

_Daddy,_

_I don't think I'll ever really understand why you had to go, but I still miss you like I did when you left, I wish you were still here with me, and I wish I could speak to you now, you can probably guess, if wishing could bring you back, you'd be here now, but it can't, but I'll see you again, not too soon I hope, because Mom and Gabi need me here, so do my friends Lucy and Allie, look after Rabbit for me._

_Love you as long as I live._

_Isobel_

Gabriella smiled at the last part, look after Rabbit, Rabbit was Isobel's dog, it had died when she was 6, they had all loved that dog, they didn't really have it in their hearts to replace him.

She sat down beside her sister, reading the headstone as she did every time she came here.

_Goodnight __Kevin Montez_

_12__th__ April 1964 – 28__th__ September 2005_

_Wonderful Husband_

_Loving father_

Below it was a picture of the 4 of them, Gabriella must have been about 11 in that picture, Isobel only 3, they looked like the perfect family, but all that had changed now.

**Gabriella's POV**

"We'd better go now" I heard mom say.

Isobel stood up, making my right side go cold; I hadn't noticed she' d been leaning on me. Troy moved his hand off of my shoulder and went to help me up.

"You go" I said to them. "I'll catch up"

Mom nodded and led Isobel away.

Troy stayed, looking at me.

"I'll be ok" I assured him.

He gave me a questioning look, I nodded.

He started to walk away, obviously knowing I wanted to be alone for a while.

"Hey Dad" I said as soon as Troy was out of earshot.

"Life's good, I have an amazing boyfriend now, he was just here, don't worry, you'd love him, he gets things wrong sometimes but his heart's in the right place, we're all doing ok without you, we'd be better if you were here of course but we manage, Andrew, my real dad, he came back, I know you always said he was the scum of the earth, but he's not that bad now, I'm giving him a chance, Mom says he doesn't deserve it, but I guess I need to know myself, he has other kids now, Evan and Carly, they are so nice and sweet, but his wife's a bitch, sorry, I know you hate me swearing, he's left her now, he took the kids with him. Bel's cool, she had some problems at school at the start of this year, but that's sorted now, anyway dad, what I really want to say is, I love you" I rambled; if he could hear me, he had probably grown tired of my voice.

I looked at the daffodils that Mom had put on his grave; he'd always loved daffodils. I stood and began to walk the way my Mom, Isobel and Troy had gone.

"Gabs," Said a voice from behind me

I ignored it; after all, it couldn't be who it sounded like.

"Gabs" It said again, slightly louder.

I turned, and ended face to face with eyes I never thought I would see again.

"Gab's I'm so sorry" The man said.

"No, no, it can't be, I'm imagining things," I muttered to myself.

"Your not imagining this, I'm really here," He answered.

"YOU CAN'T BE" I yelled.

"GABI" I heard Troy shout.

I could hear him sprinting towards us, he must have heard me shout, I should have known he wouldn't go too far.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked when he reached us.

"Who am I? I'm more interested in who you are" The man replied.

"I asked first," Troy demanded, pulling me behind him.

"It's him Troy," I whispered. "But it can't be"

* * *

**And now, we have come to the conclusion of our story, until the sequel, which will be called, as you know**, **_Can You Forgive?_**


	41. Sequel

**For those of you who didn't know.**

**The sequel is up, and has been for a while, check my page.**


End file.
